Trastorno de personalidad
by The Nova 6
Summary: Nagisa sufre un accidente en el que se golpea la cabeza. Debido a eso, todas las distintas facetas de su personalidad han escapado de su cuerpo. ¿Podrá la clase E encontrarlas a todas y recuperar a Nagisa, o se verán superados por los acontecimientos? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Hora de dejar salir a tu personalidad

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom le pertenece a Yusei Matsui, y la idea original del fic es de la usuaria ParidiseLove101. Esto es una traducción autorizada por ella, espero que la disfrutéis.**

* * *

Nagisa echó un vistazo desde detrás del árbol en que se estaba escondiendo, sus ojos azules escanearon el campo de batalla que se extendía frente a él. El profesor Karasuma había organizado otro ejercicio para evaluar las habilidades de todos y cómo las habían desarrollado. En lugar de formar grupos, el profesor lo había dispuesto de tal forma que era un todos contra todos. Aquel que eliminara a más jugadores o cogiera la bandera antes que los demás, ganaría.

Nagisa giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio al profesor Karasuma de pie en la cima de un risco, observando lo que ocurría debajo, para poder detectar a los tramposos. Nagisa tomó aire, para luego volver a mirar, observando la bandera ondeando al viento justo delante de él. Estaba colocada en medio del campo de batalla que usaban para el ejercicio, aproximadamente a seis metros de donde estaba él, y tentaba a cualquiera para ir a cogerla.

El único problema era que resultaba _demasiado_ tentador. Era muy fácil de coger, tan fácil que Nagisa intentaba decidir si arriesgarse a correr para conseguirla. Estaba seguro de que sería una misión suicida, ya que podría haber más estudiantes esperando a que alguien tratara de cogerla. Nagisa vio también la oportunidad de eliminar a algunos alumnos más, lo suficientemente imprudentes como para tratar de llevarse la bandera.

Era una táctica simple, una que Nagisa sabía que Karma iba a llevar a cabo. Nagisa movió un poco su pie para conseguir una mejor posición, y entonces fue cuando vio a su primer objetivo, Terasaka, que llevaba una pistola en su mano, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la bandera.

El cuerpo de Nagisa reaccionó antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Saltó desde detrás del árbol y desenvainó su cuchillo, listo para abalanzarse sobre Terasaka y eliminarlo.

Aunque tal cosa no sucedió.

Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vio un saliente debajo de él que hubiera jurado que antes no estaba. Trató de adoptar una posición que le permitiera aterrizar en el suelo a salvo, pero falló y se cayó por el borde del saliente. En los segundos previos a estrellarse contra el suelo, vio a alguien que no pudo identificar salir de los arbustos detrás de Terasaka.

Después, su cuerpo hizo contacto con el suelo, golpeándose primero la espalda y después la cabeza, que chocó contra el suelo con un _thunk._ Todo se volvió negro y Nagisa sintió cómo poco a poco perdía el sentido.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Los ojos de Karma se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Lo que acababa de contemplar era increíble y ni siquiera él podía encontrarle el sentido. Había visto desde los arbustos el salto de Nagisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba en problemas había saltado para ayudarle. Pero no lo había logrado a tiempo y, cuando Nagisa se estrelló contra el suelo, ocurrió lo imposible.

Un leve resplandor de luz rodeó a su amigo, cegándolo temporalmente. Le tomó un momento recuperar la visión, y cuando lo hizo, Karma dio un respingo. Delante de él estaba Nagisa, tirado en el suelo. Eso no le sorprendió demasiado. Lo que hizo que se le desencajara la mandíbula fue que había otro Nagisa sentado al lado del primero, cruzado de piernas, y con su mano puesta en la frente del otro, como si comprobase su temperatura. El Nagisa despierto se giró a mirar a Karma y dijo:

-Hola, Karma. Soy Responsable.

Karma se quedó mirando, estupefacto.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! - gritó Terasaka, recordándole a Karma que también estaba allí-. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

El Nagisa que se había autodenominado "Responsable" le dirigió una mirada de comprensión y simpatía.

-Sé que esto puede sonar absurdo, pero yo soy el lado responsable de Nagisa, proyectado fuera de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Karma frunciendo el ceño, enfadado e incrédulo.

Justo entonces, Karasuma llegó al área y observó la escena en torno a él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su mirada se detuvo en el doble de Nagisa y en el Nagisa inconsciente, juntos en el suelo, y se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Eso no aclara nada! -exclamó Terasaka, bajando su arma-. ¿Por qué hay aquí dos tú?

-Oh, no soy sólo yo, hay más -dijo Responsable inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus dos coletas se balancearon con el movimiento. Terasaka gruñó, frustrado.

-Karma, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Karasuma, con los ojos fijos en su...en sus dos estudiantes en el suelo.

-Yo puedo responder a eso -dijo Responsable, poniéndose de pie-. Cuando Nagisa saltó antes, se golpeó la cabeza con mucha fuerza, tanta que todos los aspectos de su personalidad salieron de su cabeza y ahora están corriendo libres por ahí. Ya que es mi responsabilidad, me he quedado aquí para contaros la situación.

-Eso es imposible -negó Terasaka.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Terasaka abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía cómo hacerlo.

Karasuma caminó hacia el Nagisa que estaba tirado en el suelo y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Vale, suponiendo que creo lo que has dicho, ¿qué quieres decir con "aspectos de personalidad saliendo de su cabeza"?

-Como he dicho, las distintas facetas de Nagisa están ahora fuera de su cuerpo. Si le despertáis, será como un muñeco sin vida, sin emociones, y no reaccionará a nada de lo que le digáis o hagáis. No volverá a la normalidad hasta que reunamos todas las facetas y las devolvamos de nuevo a su interior.

Karma sabía que aquella situación era lógicamente imposible. Pero por otro lado, la idea de que exista un pulpo profesor que ha hecho explotar la luna y ahora esté enseñando a unos alumnos técnicas de asesinato para matarle también era imposible, ¿verdad?. Quizá aquello era real, y Nagisa había perdido toda su personalidad cuando se golpeó la cabeza. Decidió aceptarlo, al menos por ahora.

-Vale, ¿dónde están esas facetas?

Responsable se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea. Podrían estar en su casa, cerca de la escuela o en un restaurante cualquiera de la ciudad. Cada faceta es distinta.

Karasuma había confirmado la causa de la inconsciencia de Nagisa, y dijo:

-¿Cuáles son las facetas y cómo haremos para devolveros al interior de Nagisa?

-¡¿Realmente te crees esta estupidez?! -exclamó Terasaka, a lo que Karasuma respondió dando un suspiro.

-Desde un punto de vista, carece completamente de lógica, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. Hasta hace poco yo pensaba que no podía existir un pulpo profesor que volara a Mach 20, pero la situación es la que es. Es absurdo, pero es lo que está ocurriendo en este momento.

Terasaka se calló.

-Gracias por creerme, profesor Karasuma. Responderé a sus preguntas -dijo Responsable, con una sonrisa-. Las facetas que han escapado son: Furioso, Triste, Travieso, Amoroso, Odioso, Envidioso, Lujurioso, Hambriento, Tímido, Malo, Asustado, Hastiado, Feliz, Temerario, Determinado, Inocente, Maduro, Sereno y Confiable. La única manera de que todos vuelvan a donde deben estar es reunirlos juntos en una habitación, lo que significa que vais a tener que encontrarlos y traerlos, lo cual es más difícil de decir que de hacer.

Karasuma estuvo en silencio durante un rato antes de hablar.

-Karma, por favor, reúne a toda la clase y diles que vuelvan a la clase. Terasaka, ven conmigo. Voy a llevar a Nagisa a algún sitio seguro.

Karma asintió, dejando de lado su habitual actitud irrespetuosa, y regresó corriendo al bosque.

-Responsable, ¿le puedes explicar todo esto al resto de la clase?

La faceta de Nagisa sonrió, y aseguró que lo haría.

-Esto es de locos -murmuró Terasaka entre dientes.

Karasuma se pasó una mano por el pelo, y después cogió con cuidado el cuerpo de Nagisa. El chico yacía completamente inerte en sus brazos. Karasuma lo miró con preocupación.

" _¿Por qué le tiene que pasar todo a él?"_

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Una vez Karma hubo reunido a todos de vuelta en el aula (y se hubieron cambiado de ropa), apareció Responsable y les explicó la situación. Lo primero que pensaron era que se trataba de una broma que habían planeado Karma y Nagisa, pero cuando Karasuma llegó poco después diciendo que era verdad, seguido de cerca por Terasaka, se dieron cuenta de que no era una broma. Que su amigo había perdido toda su personalidad al golpearse la cabeza. Responsable les explicó que debían encontrarlos a todos para que Nagisa volviera a la normalidad. Poco después de eso, comenzó la conversación.

-¿Tantas facetas han salido de Nagisa? -preguntó Kayano, tapándose la boca con una mano tras escuchar la enorme cantidad de emociones que habían escapado.

-Sí, pero la mayoría de ellos no deberían darnos demasiados problemas para traerlos a donde esté Nagisa.

-Hablando de eso -Isogai tomó la palabra-. ¿Dónde está Nagisa?

-En mi casa -respondió Karasuma, atrayendo las miradas de todos. Varias chicas se pusieron celosas por eso-. No le moveré de allí, así que si encontráis alguna faceta, le lleváis allí.

Karasuma escribió su dirección en la pizarra. Varias de las chicas se la aprendieron de memoria, mientras las demás la escribían en sus manos o en trozos de papel. Después, el profesor apuntó en una lista los nombres de las personalidades, bajo su dirección, marcando a Responsable:

 **Responsable ✔**

 **Furioso**

 **Triste**

 **Travieso**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso**

 **Hambriento**

 **Tímido**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso**

 **Asustado**

 **Hastiado**

 **Feliz**

 **Temerario**

 **Determinado**

 **Inocente**

 **Maduro**

 **Confiable**

 **Sereno**

-Éstas son las facetas de personalidad que necesitamos reunir -continuó Karasuma-. Ya tenemos a Responsable. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de a cuál deberíamos ir a buscar, y dónde?

Responsable asintió.

-Yo empezaría buscando por aquí y en su casa. Seguramente sea la mejor elección para la mayoría de las personalidades. Hambriento, Nervioso y Travieso van a ser bastante difíciles de encontrar. Hambriento y Nervioso son personalidades a las que no les gusta quedarse mucho en el mismo sitio, uno siempre buscando comida y el otro se inquieta mucho si permanece mucho tiempo en un sitio. Travieso podría estar en cualquier sitio causando problemas.

Responsable tomó aire y continuó:

-Nagisa también tiene personalidades que serán difíciles de controlar, como Malvado, Odioso, Furioso y Sereno. Odioso y Malvado tienen mucha mañana y son buenos peleando, más o menos como Karma, y Furioso es tres cuartos de lo mismo. Al que es necesario vigilar es Sereno, de ahí viene la habilidad de Nagisa para asesinar y nunca va a perder el temple.

El talento de Nagisa para asesinar. Aquella frase era nueva para la clase E. Sabían que Nagisa era bueno escondiéndose, usando cuchillos y otros aspectos del asesinato. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que habían pensado, por no decir peligroso. Pero Karma sonrió.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Todo el mundo lo miró. Karma iba en serio. Estaba listo para luchar por la personalidad de su amigo sin importar el peligro. Aquello motivó al resto.

-¡Sí!

-¡Traigamos a Nagisa de vuelta!

Ritsu, que se había quedado en silencio durante la mayor parte de la conversación, habló desde su caja.

-Os mantendré a todos informados del progreso desde vuestros teléfonos móviles.

-Gracias, Ritsu -dijo Maehara.

-¿Deberíamos dividirnos? -preguntó Hayami, con su habitual seriedad. Karasuma se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

-Por lo que ha dicho Responsable, podría ser peligroso hacer grupos muy pequeños. Además, el pulpo va a estar en mi casa vigilando a Nagisa, y se ocupará de las personalidades, impidiendo que escapen de nuevo. Y en cuanto a Irina, aún tengo que llamarla para que ayude en esta situación…

El profesor suspiró.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de siete, cuatro en total. Yo lideraré uno de ellos, y otro estará bajo el mando de Irina. Los otros dos tendrán que hacerlo sin profesor a cargo. Isogai, ¿te encargas del liderazgo de uno de los grupos?

Isogai se vino arriba.

-Por supuesto, profesor Karasuma, sin problema.

 _¡Es un ikemen!_

-Bien. Karma, ¿te ocupas del cuarto grupo? -le preguntó al pelirrojo, conociendo la respuesta de antemano. El chico sonrió.

-No hace falta que lo preguntes.

-Bien, en ese caso, formad los grupos. Voy a llamar a Irina y ponerla en situación.

-Sobre eso, ¿dónde está la profe Bitch? -preguntó Nakamura-. ¿No debería estar aquí?

-Sí, pero ha olvidado algo en su casa y ha vuelto para recogerlo.

Mientras Karasuma hablaba con Irina por teléfono, la clase se dividió en grupos. Dos tenían seis estudiantes, y los otros dos, siete. El grupo de Karma estaba formado por Kayano, Kimura, Sugino, Kanzaki, Nakamura y Okuda. El de Isogai se componía de Maehara, Yada, Kataoka, Okano, Hayami y Chiba. El de Karasuma se le acercó a esperar a que acabara la llamada. Sus componentes eran Mimura, Kurahashi, Sugaya, Fuwa, Hara y Takebayashi.

El resto de la clase estaba en el grupo de Irina, conformado por Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Itona y Okajima.

Una vez estuvieron los equipos formados, el profesor Karasuma colgó el teléfono.

-Irina llegará pronto. Su grupo la esperará aquí y buscará alrededor de este edificio y por la montaña. Isogai y mi grupo buscarán por la ciudad y el grupo de Karma irá a la casa de Nagisa.

-¡Recibido! -respondió la clase, salvo algunos indiferentes.

-Recuperemos la personalidad de Nagisa. Tomadlo como si fuera un ejercicio de educación física. Empieza la misión- ordenó Karasuma.

 _De ese modo, todos comenzaron a buscar a su amigo de una forma en la que nunca habrían pensado. Algunas personalidades serían fáciles mientras que otras… serían más peligrosas._


	2. Hora de Maduro e Inocente

El equipo de Karma fue el primero en salir del edificio y comenzar su búsqueda de las personalidades perdidas de Nagisa. Mientras bajaban por la montaña hacia su destino, notaron una sensación de determinación y curiosidad. Todos querían recuperar a su amigo, pero también querían saber cómo eran las distintas personalidades y cómo se comportaban. ¿Su apariencia sería distinta a la del Nagisa original? ¿Actuarían de acuerdo a la personalidad a la que representaban?

Aquellas preguntas recibirían sus respuestas muy pronto.

Cuando Karma y el resto entraron en la calle en la que vivía Nagisa, rumbo hacia su casa, fue Kanzaki quien, tímidamente, señaló que había alguien esperando en el camino que llevaba hasta la casa. Al mirar, vieron a Nagisa, o alguna de sus personalidades, plantado allí. Al acercarse, vieron con claridad la apariencia que tenía.

Su pelo azul estaba atado en una coleta, en lugar de las dos gemelas que tenía el Nagisa original, y llevaba gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Llevaba un traje similar al que usaba Nagisa para ir a la escuela, así que no fue una gran sorpresa. En la corbata llevaba grabada una letra M. Parecía estar bastante ocupado leyendo un libro, pero cuando se acercaron levantó la vista, y los ojos quedaron ocultos tras el brillo del reflejo en los cristales de las gafas.

" _Esto es rarísimo",_ pensó Sugino, mientras Karma sonreía con complicidad tras él.

El otro Nagisa se subió las gafas y cerró el libro de golpe. Se levantó y caminó hacia el grupo de alumnos. Sus ojos mostraban algo que ninguno pudo explicar con palabras. Resultaba incómodo e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Se paró frente a ellos, mirando a cada uno durante un momento, y suspiró al darse cuenta de que no iban a decir nada.

-Debéis estar aquí por nosotros, es obvio dado el grupo al que pertenecéis y lo que le ha pasado al original.

Kayano parpadeó antes de decir:

-Sí, estamos aquí por ti. ¿Cuál eres, exactamente?

El chico de pelo azul volvió a suspirar y señaló la M de su corbata.

-Pensaba que era obvio. Soy la parte de Nagisa que muestra lo maduro que se ha vuelto. En esencia, mi personalidad está basada en la madurez. Así que ése es mi nombre.

Nakamura alzó una mano y le pellizcó la mejilla a Maduro, riéndose como una abuela delante de su nieto.

-Oh, qué mono, nuestro Nagisa está creciendo.

Al ojo de Maduro le dio un tic, y volvieron a desaparecer tras el brillo de las gafas. Karma, dándose cuenta, sonrió y sacó la lengua, adoptando una pose de superioridad.

-Eso no ha sido muy propio de ti _Maduro._

Maduro rodó los ojos de un modo bastante inmaduro.

-Pues claro. ¿Pensáis que la gente es madura al cien por cien todo el tiempo? Es lógicamente imposible para una persona ser tan madura, por muy adulta que sea. Nagisa será maduro para su edad, siendo capaz de mantenerse al margen de vuestro comportamiento, pero parece que vosotros no recordáis que tiene vuestra edad, y tiende a ir contra su lado maduro.

Karma parpadeó.

" _Touché"._

Kimura, el más rápido de la clase E, se apresuró a cambiar de tema antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos.

-Espera, acabas de decir "nosotros. ¿Hay alguna otra personalidad contigo?

-Bueno, Justicia… -Kimura arrugó el gesto al escuchar el nombre-. Después todo, represento a la madurez. Estoy a cargo de una personalidad más… sensitiva. Es mi trabajo cuidarle. Es como hacer de canguro para tu hermano pequeño.

Kanzaki pasó de largo a un confundido Sugino para quedarse más cerca de Madurez.

-Te refieres a Inocente, ¿verdad? -preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Maduro asintió con la cabeza.

-Inocente es como un niño pequeño, no puede estar solo durante mucho tiempo. No conoce los peligros del mundo, aunque el Nagisa real sí. Cada personalidad actúa y se viste de manera apropiada a la emoción a la que representa. Por ejemplo, yo me visto como un adulto y tengo una M. Responsable, al que estoy seguro de que ya habéis conocido, tiene una R en su camisa y su forma de vestir no cambia mucho con respecto al original. Inocente tiene una I en algún lugar de su ropa.

Maduro continuó hablando, sin dejar que los demás dijeran una palabra.

-Es fácil cuidar de Inocente, simplemente mantenlo ocupado con cualquier cosa, viendo la tele o dibujando, y se quedará donde tú quieras durante un buen período de tiempo. Todas las personalidades se pueden controlar de un modo u otro, bien mediante la violencia o simplemente jugando con ellos. Cada uno de nosotros es distinto. Y ahora seguidme, por favor, que os lo voy a presentar.

Maduro les hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que le siguieran. El grupo aún estaba algo confuso por la interminable charla que acababa de recibir. Caminaron hasta atravesar la puerta principal y entraron en la casa. Entonces, escucharon lo que podrían describir como una risa infantil. Las cejas de todos se alzaron al unísono.

Karma y Sugino, que habían estado en la casa de Nagisa más veces que los demás, se dirigieron al salón, deteniéndose en la entrada y miraron a Inocente, justo en frente de ellos. Estaba sentado ante una pequeña mesa, dibujando algo que parecía una versión infantil de Korosensei cogiendo de la mano al profesor Karasuma y sonriendo (lo cual era muy _bizarro)_ y riéndose lleno de felicidad. Vestía pantalones cortos y una camiseta con una letra I en la parte de delante. También llevaba unos calcetines azules. Lo más extraño de Inocencia era el peinado que llevaba, una coleta justo en medio de la cabeza y el resto del pelo alborotado en todas direcciones, y moviéndose cada vez que el ¿niño? Nagisa se reía.

Era extrañísimo ver aquello, dado que Inocente aparentaba la misma edad y altura que el Nagisa original. Era como un niño de cinco años que había crecido demasiado.

Karma y Sugino escucharon un chillido detrás de ellos, y se volvieron sólo para ver un borrón verde que pasaba a su lado diciendo "¡Qué mono!". Kayano corrió hacia aquel Nagisa infantil y se sentó a su lado. Inocente la miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Hola.

Okuda se tapó la boca con la mano y Kanzaki sonrió. Kayano sonrió y se presentó.

-¡Hola, Kayano! ¡Soy Inocente! -se presentó el chico, excitado-. ¿Te gusta lo que he dibujado?

Kayano continuó sonriendo y respondió:

-¡Por supuesto, me encanta!

Inocencia sonrió con la misma expresión que Nagisa ponía cuando estaba feliz. La sonrisa que siempre utilizaba.

" _Así que viene de ahí"._

Maduro apareció desde detrás de la mezcla de gente estupefacta y sobrepasada por la ternura, y se colocó enfrente de ellos.

-Inocente…

Inocente se giró para mirar a Maduro, con una mirada excitada en su cara, y se alejó de una Kayano súbitamente decepcionada.

-¡Matty!

Nakamura soltó una risotada.

-¿Matty?

Maduro la ignoró y le puso una mano en el hombro a Inocente, hablando con tono amable.

-Esta gente ha venido a verte. Están aquí para devolver al original a la normalidad, así que pórtate bien, ¿vale?

-¡Claro, Matty, lo haré!

" _¡Qué mono!"_

Kimura entró en la habitación, e Inocente lo miró con una expresión muy infantil. Después dijo:

-¿Hay alguna otra personalidad aquí?

Maduro negó con la cabeza y volvió a subirse las gafas.

-No. Tímido ha estado aquí, pero cuando sintió que iba a venir más gente, se fue. No le gusta conocer gente nueva, se pone muy nervioso. Seguramente se habrá ido muy lejos. Ahora sólo estamos nosotros dos.

Nakamura sacó su teléfono móvil.

-¿Lo has recibido, Ritsu?

Ritsu apareció en la pantalla, y los ojos de Inocencia se quedaron a cuadros cuando ella habló.

-Sí, ya les he dicho a los otros grupos que habéis encontrado a Maduro y a Inocente. Karasuma quiere que los llevéis a su apartamento sin perder tiempo.

-Matty, ¿nos vamos a marchar? -preguntó Inocente, poniendo carita triste. Maduro descendió hasta su nivel y suspiró.

-Sí, Inocente. Tenemos que irnos para salvar al Nagisa real.

Inocente bajó la mirada hasta el dibujo que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y eso hará que Nagi sea feliz?

Maduro se mordió el labio mientras los presentes en la habitación parecían confusos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "hacer que Nagi sea feliz"? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Sí, debería ser así.

Inocente miró al suelo antes de decir:

-De acuerdo, entonces sí que voy.

-Buen chico -sonrió Maduro, revolviéndole aún más el pelo al otro. Inocente levantó la mirada y sonrió, aunque aún parecía triste.

-Deberíamos ir saliendo ya -dijo Kanzaki. Su expresión mostraba que estaba triste por la personalidad infantil. De repente, Inocente se acercó a Kayano, su "nueva" amiga.

-¿Puedo cogerte de la mano? -le pidió. Kayano se puso rojísima.

-E-esto…

-¡Vale, cogeré la de otro! ¡No! ¡Mejor quiero dar un paseo! -exclamó, con sus sentimientos de niño aconsejándole cambiar a otra persona. Correteó hasta su nuevo objetivo, parándose enfrente del más insospechado y sonriendo de una forma demasiado aniñada-. Oye, ¿me das un paseíto?

Los ojos de Karma se abrieron al máximo, y el resto del grupo lo miraron con una mezcla de estupefacción, diversión y risa interna. Karma miró a la versión infantil de su amigo y sonrió.

-¿Seguro que quieres, niño? Puedo ser muuuuy malo.

Inocente asintió animosamente, sin importar lo que acababa de escuchar. Nakamura esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Venga, Karma, dale un paseíto al niño.

Karma la miró brevemente antes de dar un suspiro y agacharse.

-Venga, sube.

Inocente dio un grito de alegría y saltó a la espalda de Karma, casi tirándole al suelo. Nagisa era sorprendentemente pesado. El "niño" se agarró al cuello de Karma mientras éste se ponía de piel, alzándole, y sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho nunca el original. Inocente golpeó suavemente los costados de Karma con sus piernas y señaló a la puerta con un dedo.

-¡Vamos, caballito!

Nakamura no pudo evitar la risa pese a taparse la boca con la mano. Sugino trataba de aguantar las ganas de reírse mientras Kimura y Kayano estaban en shock. Kanzaki simplemente sonrió mientras Okuda parecía avergonzada por la situación. Maduro puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo que Karma hizo después provocó que Sugino y Kimura empezasen a reírse mientras Nakamura trataba de recuperar el aliento. Estaba completamente ruborizado, y aún enrojeció más cuando Inocente dijo tras él:

-No eres un caballito muy bueno. ¡Muévete!

Karma se movió. Se giró hacia la puerta y salió disparado por ella con un "swoosh". El resto de personas se rieron al escuchar las risillas de Inocente y el silencioso "cállate un poquito, niño" de Karma.

Todavía se reían cuando salieron de la casa para dirigirse al apartamento de Karasuma. Todos iban pensando (excepto Karma, que estaba ocupado tratando de hacerlos callar) la misma cosa.

 _Es la mejor personalidad._

 **Lista de personalidades que encontrar**

 **Responsable ✔**

 **Furioso**

 **Triste**

 **Travieso**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso**

 **Hambriento**

 **Tímido**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso**

 **Asustado**

 **Hastiado**

 **Feliz**

 **Temerario**

 **Determinado**

 **Inocente ✔**

 **Maduro ✔**

 **Confiable**

 **Sereno**


	3. Hora de llevarse algo a la boca

De camino al apartamento de Karasuma, Inocencia se había recostado en la espalda de Karma, y se había quedado dormido, lo que provocó bromas jocosas entre el resto del grupo (salvo Maduro, quien simplemente lo observaba tras sus gafas con una mirada calculadora. Karma decidió dejarle ahí, con un leve rubor (que jamás admitiría. Tardaron casi una hora en llegar a su destino (se dieron cuenta, tras un rato, que la gente no se percataba de que dos niños idénticos era algo extraño y se centraba en sus propios asuntos. A lo mejor, sólo podían verles los demás alumnos y los profesores) y entonces, una ráfaga de aire les avisó de la llegada de su profesor pulpo, Koro-sensei.

-¡Ah, el grupo de Karma! ¡Veo que habéis encontrado algunos Nagisas! Me alegro mucho.

-¡Sssh! -le chistaron todos, lanzándole una significativa mirada, mientras señalaban al dormido Inocente. Koro-sensei se disculpó como siempre, exageradamente.

-¡Lo sieeeeento! Ahora mis estudiantes me van a odiar, sniffff -dijo, entrando en una de sus depresiones. Sus estudiantes suspiraron mientras Maduro chasqueaba los labios ante el escaso nivel de madurez del profesor.

Karma pasó de largo al profesor y abrió la puerta, entrando en el apartamento. Si Karasuma había permitido voluntariamente que Koro-sensei entrase en su casa, significaba que aquello era muy serio para él. Miró alrededor suyo para descubrir que el apartamento era bastante simple. Dos habitaciones, un salón, una pequeña cocina, lo más básico. En el salón, Karma dejó a Inocente en un sofá, para quitarse ese peso de su espalda. Con cuidado, le colocó encima del mueble. Inocente ronroneó una vez estuvo acostado.

Por alguna razón, le pareció muy tierno.

El resto del grupo, incluido Koro-sensei, entró en el salón. Maduro caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en uno de sus brazos, mirando a Inocente con preocupación, por si Karma le había hecho daño. Al comprobar que estaba bien, asintió. Miró al resto y dijo:

-Deberíais ir a buscar a más de nosotros. Koro-sensei y yo podemos encargarnos de todo aquí. Ah, y si queréis ver al verdadero Nagisa antes de iros, está en esa habitación.

Señaló en dirección a una de las dos habitaciones. Todos se volvieron a mirar, y Sugino fue el primero en moverse. Abrió la puerta y escudriñó la habitación, comprobando que Maduro estaba en lo cierto. Nagisa estaba allí, durmiendo encima de la cama.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí, si no lo has visto?

-Fácil… todas las personalidades podemos sentirlo, aunque eso no significa que nos atraiga desde lejos. Sólo lo percibimos si estamos cerca de él, aproximadamente a un edificio de distancia -respondió.

Karma echó un vistazo, asomándose desde detrás de Sugino, y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. Nagisa yacía en la cama, totalmente inerte. Estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad. El chico entró en la habitación y colocó su mano en la frente de Nagisa. No estaba precisamente frío.

-¿Es normal que esté así de caliente? -preguntó Karma.

-Eso se puede malinterpretar -murmuró Nakamura.

Maduro respondió a la pregunta de Karma.

-Nagisa ha perdido la mayor parte de sí mismo, así que es normal que haya efectos secundarios. No debería ir más allá de una simple fiebre, de todas maneras…

-No pareces estar muy seguro -dijo Sugino. Maduro se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, esto nunca había pasado antes, así que no sé cómo puede afectar al original. Sólo estoy haciendo una hipótesis inicial y compartiéndola, a ver si todos nos calmamos un poquito.

Les llevó un momento procesar sus palabras, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que las cosas se estaban complicando. Las personalidades de Nagisa habían huido, y a él le estaba empezando a dar fiebre. Aquello podía complicar el rescate de Nagisa. ¿Y si su enfermedad empeoraba? ¿Y si se convertía en algo peor que una fiebre? No sabían si había tiempo límite para hacer eso, Responsable no lo había mencionado, pero ahora que miraban a Nagisa, respirando pesadamente y con un aspecto lamentable, se preocuparon mucho más por su amigo.

Tenían que encontrar, y rápido, al resto de personalidades.

Maduro, sintiendo el cambio de ambiente en la habitación, se apresuró a decir:

-Tranquilos. Si pasa algo, le pediré a Koro-sensei que os avise, y nos aseguraremos de que las personalidades más… excéntricas no le hagan nada. Cuidaremos de él.

 _Espera… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

-Maduro tiene razón -Koro-sensei se metió en la conversación, distrayendo al grupo de su línea de pensamientos-. Confiad en que vuestro profesor cuidará de Nagisa.

El grupo de Karma guardó silencio por un momento, mirando a Nagisa. Karma fue el primero en darse la vuelta y decir

"nos vamos". Se marchó del apartamento.

-Sí… mejor nos vamos -Sugino tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo -dijo Kayano, dirigiendo una última mirada preocupada a Nagisa, antes de seguir a Karma y a Sugino. Okuda, Nakamura y Kimura fueron los siguientes, lo que dejaba a Kanzaki aún en el apartamento. Ella miró a Maduro y sonrió.

-Por favor, cuida de mi amigo.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del apartamento, uniéndose a los demás. Maduro suspiró y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Nagisa. Caminó hasta el sofá y fijó su vista en Inocente. Dormía ruidosamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Maduro sonrió y se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Koro-sensei parecía un poco despistado así que Maduro tomó el mando.

-¿Y si buscas a alguna personalidad que esté cerca de aquí?

-¡Recibido! -exclamó, desapareciendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. Maduro suspiró.

 _Qué infantil._

Sintió algo moverse detrás de él, y miró a Inocente agitarse inquieto en sueños. La sonrisa de Maduro desapareció y miró al otro Nagisa con tristeza. Estiró la mano y la colocó en la cabeza del otro, acariciándosela, apartándole el pelo de la cara y murmurando palabras dulces. Inocente, tras un rato, dejó de agitarse y regresó a su tranquilo sueño, volviendo a sonreír. Maduro apartó la mano y la dejó caer en su regazo, mirándose los dedos. Se sentía mal por Inocente, quien tenía que lidiar con todo con una mente tan infantil como la que tenía. Lo que no sabían los demás del grupo era que las personalidades infantiles siempre tenían pesadillas cuando dormían. Era muy triste verle peleando en su sueño cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Inocente nunca recordaba los sueños que había tenido cuando despertaba, pero eso no significaba que fueran menos violentos.

- _Parece que, después de todo, no es tan inocente -_ pensó Maduro.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Karasuma le había aconsejado a Isogai buscar en las áreas más pobladas mientras su grupo cubría las áreas rurales. A Isogai no le importaba, pero mientras buscaba con el resto de su grupo, descubrieron que era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Eso se debía a que había muchísimas personas por la calle, y el grupo de Isogai tenía problemas a la hora de distinguirlas a todas. Cada vez que veían algo azul, casi siempre era una señal de tráfico, gente distinta a la que buscaban, y en una ocasión, un perro que pasó corriendo justo cuando un pintor dejaba caer pintura azul encima del animal.

Por ninguna parte había nadie parecido a Nagisa.

Ritsu les había avisado de que el grupo de Karma había encontrado no a una, sino a dos personalidades en la casa de Nagisa. Fue un revulsivo que hizo al equipo de Isogai buscar con ánimos renovados. Si Karma había podido, ellos con mayor razón.

De modo que reanudaron la búsqueda con mucho más vigor (y recibieron una foto que Nakamura les envió, que mostraba a un sonrojado Karma llevando a su espalda a un Nagisa muy infantil, medio dormido, que era sorprendentemente tierno, y que les animó mucho). Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, entre chicos y chicas. Un grupo buscaría en los edificios y la gente del lado izquierdo de la calle, y el otro haría lo mismo en el derecho.

Tras buscar durante una hora y media, el grupo de los chicos finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban, en un modesto restaurante. Una de las personalidades se encontraba en una esquina, con un montón de platos llenos de todo tipo de comida, postres y bebidas. Se llenaba continuamente la boca de comida sin apenas respirar. Tenía el pelo lacio y caído, aunque las coletas estaban sujetas con un clip (que misteriosamente tenía forma de bola de arroz) y vestía una camiseta azul con una H grabada con lo que parecían ser fideos.

-Con Hambriento nos hemos topado -dijo Maehara, entrando en el restaurante y avanzando hacia él, con su grupo detrás. Isogai estaba sorprendido de haberlo encontrado tan rápido. ¿No se suponía que él era de los más difíciles de encontrar? Eso era lo que había dicho Responsable.

Hambriento no levantó sus ojos de la comida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban allí hasta que sólo estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Cuando por fin se percató de su presencia los miró, y luego sorbió el resto de los fideos que le colgaban de la boca. Isogai se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Ugh, ese baño es repugnante.

Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia la voz. Frente a ellos había un amigo de pelo azul muy familiar. Otra personalidad caminaba hacia ellos desde el baño, y ellos sólo pudieron fijarse en lo que llevaba puesto. Su largo cabello azul estaba atado en un pulcro moño, y se estaba poniendo una mascarilla para cubrirse la boca. El tipo de mascarilla que se podía ver en los hospitales. Vestía una camisa azul de manga larga, que se había arremangado casi hasta los hombros, ya que llevaba unos guantes que le cubrían casi todo el brazo, y que estaban sostenidos por unas correas bajo sus axilas. Llevaba puestos los pantalones escolares de Nagisa, pero tenía una D negra dibujada sobre el bolsillo. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de disgusto, y cuando vio a los chicos mirándole, se acentuó aún más.

-Así que finalmente aparecéis. Estoy harto de esperaros aquí. En serio, Hambriento y yo hemos estado aquí durante horas. Incluso Tímido ha estado aquí, y se fue al poco tiempo. Sois demasiado lentos. He estado en este restaurante nauseabundo y lleno de gérmenes, sólo para ver vuestras horribles caras mirarme como idiotas. No me hagáis hablar de las repugnantes maneras de comer que tiene Hambriento. Ugh. ¡Es repulsivo! ¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar a mí estar con él?

Isogai y Maehara parpadearon, y Chiba se quedó boquiabierto. Hambriento sorbió su sopa. La personalidad, que ahora estaba claro que era Aprensivo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Nos vais a llevar con el original o sois cortitos de mente? Asqueroso.

Isogai le hizo un gesto para que se calmara y abrió la boca, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la fastidiosa personalidad.

-Hambriento, levántate y vámonos.

Hambriento lo miró. Estaba a punto de llevarse más comida a la boca, pero se detuvo al oír su nombre. Abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero, tengo hambre.

-Siempre la tienes. No discutas y vámonos.

-No.

-Hambriento…

-Que no.

Al ojo de Aprensivo le dio un tic.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan repugnante?

Hambriento clavó sus ojos en él, mirándolo casi calculadoramente, antes de meterse otro trozo de carne en la boca y hablar sin tragar.

-Esta comida no es repugnante…

-¡No hables con la boca llena!

-Tengo hambre… yum.

-¡Eres asqueroso! Sé que tienes hambre, pero nos tenemos que ir.

-Tú lo eres aún más que la comida, sabe muy bien. Tengo hambre…

-¡Argh! ¡Basta ya! ¡Me irritas! ¿Sabes cuántos gérmenes estás tocando? Date prisa y lávate las manos. Y hazlo con desinfectante. ¡Estás cubierto de comida! Y eso es realmente nauseabundo. Tienes salsa de soja por todas partes. Date prisa y…

-No.

-¡Deja ya de ser tan irritante, maldito…!

-Um… -Maehara observaba la discusión de ambas personalidades-...igual deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no?

Hambriento agarraba desesperadamente su cuenco de arroz, diciendo una y otra vez que no se iba a ir, mientras Aprensivo le regañaba sobre sus métodos antihigiénicos y le decía que se limpiara, porque tenían que volver con el original mientras trataba de quitarle el cuenco. La gente del restaurante ni se inmutaba. Isogai dio un paso adelante, con su instinto de ikemen saliendo a flote.

-Chicos, deberíamos ir…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Pero tengo hambreeeeee!

-¡Da igual, nos tenemos que ir!

-¡NO!

-¡Ay! ¡Me ha mordido!

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía…

 **Lista de personalidades que encontrar**

 **Responsable ✓**

 **Furioso**

 **Triste**

 **Travieso**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso**

 **Hambriento ✓**

 **Tímido**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso**

 **Miedoso**

 **Aprensivo ✓**

 **Temerario**

 **Inocente ✓**

 **Maduro ✓**

 **Confiable**

 **Sereno**


	4. Hora de ponerse nervioso

-Esta calle da grima. ¿No podrían… no sé, limpiarla un poco mejor o algo? Dios mío, mirad el color de esa casa, es horrible. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría querer mirar _eso_ cada vez que vuelve a casa? ¡Eh, Hambriento! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Utiliza las toallitas que te he dado! ¡Y ponte los guantes! ¡Ack! ¡Deja de chupetear ese cono de helado de una vez, me das asco!

El grupo de Isogai pronto descubrió que Aprensivo nunca iba a dejar de protestar por absolutamente todo, como si todo le disgustara… y probablemente era así, ya que al fin y al cabo, era aprensivo. Incluso Isogai estaba empezando a enfadarse, y eso en él era muy raro. El resto del grupo, salvo él y Megu, mostraba claramente que estaban dispuestos a liberar su sed de sangre contra la mencionada personalidad.

Isogai se había sentido muy aliviado cuando Chiba había cortado de raíz la refriega entre ambas personalidades, y ahora caminaba con su grupo de regreso al apartamento de Karasuma. La personalidad habitual del delegado de clase no había funcionado, mientras que el simple ofrecimiento de Chiba de acompañarles a comer acabó con la discusión (a pesar de que Aprensivo había insistido en que tenían que llevarse tooooodas las toallitas del dispensador de la mesa y en que Hambriento tenía que ponerse guantes, además de que todo el grupo tenía que ponerse más presentable porque sí, y desinfectarse las manos, y pagar la cuenta del restaurante porque él no llevaba nada de dinero, y cuando las chicas se unieron a ellos después, que también debían lavarse. Luego se había puesto a murmurar sobre la grima que le daban los gérmenes o algo por el estilo…)

-Tu peinado me parece horroroso, deberías usar laca o… no, espera, eso sería asqueroso -le dijo Aprensivo a Isogai mientras movía su mano enguantada-. Creo que mi madre es la que peor se peina… no, espera, quizá Karasuma… o no, Kimura a lo mejor…

A Isogai le dio un tic en el ojo, pero gracias a su personalidad de ikemen no pasó nada más. Tenía una misión que cumplir, como todos en la clase, y ceder a la frustración sólo complicaría las cosas. Se dijo a sí mismo que deberían pensar en que, ahora que habían encontrado dos personalidades más, la lista iba reduciéndose poco a poco. Isogai tuvo que admitir que la clase estaba progresando mucho en poco tiempo, pero también era verdad que las personalidades que habían encontrado habían sido fáciles de tratar, lo que significaba que la cosa se pondría más difícil con las que quedaban.

Lo que más preocupaba a Yuuma era qué hacer con respecto a Sereno. Por lo que sabían de él, era el más peligroso de todos y el más difícil de encontrar. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía acallar el mal presentimiento que tenía, unido al desagradable sentimiento que había comenzado en su estómago y le subía hacia el pecho, mientras le daba vueltas a lo que les esperaba cuando encontrasen a Sereno. Responsable había dicho que esa personalidad era el origen de la sed de sangre de Nagisa, y eso sonaba MUY mal. Isogai, al igual que el resto de la clase, sabía que Nagisa podía ser un excelente asesino si se esforzaba en ello, quizá el mejor. Sereno era como el instinto asesino personificado, no había nada más, y eso le hacía temblar de miedo. Le hacía sentir como si fuera un objetivo al que estuvieran apuntando con un arma, segundos antes de asestarle el golpe final. Sincerándose consigo mismo, sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

 _No quiero ser yo quien lo encuentre._

Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tener que convencer a Sereno para irse con ellos y salvar a Nagisa de su problema. Se le daban bien las técnicas de asesinato, pero sabía que jamás estaría a la par de un asesino nato como aquella personalidad. Ni siquiera Karma o Karasuma podrían tener oportunidades contra él. Responsable había dejado claro que iban a necesitar mucha fuerza, y que quizá no bastara con eso. ¿Quizá podrían pedir ayuda al resto de las personalidades?

Aun siendo optimista, Yuuma descartó que eso fuese posible. ¿Permitiría que una personalidad como Inocente, cuya foto le había mandado Nakamura, fuera a pelear contra Sereno? Ni hablar, eso hacía que le doliera el corazón. Enviar a alguien tan tierno contra aquel monstruo era un crimen. Miedoso y Nervioso tampoco podrían ayudar, de hecho era improbable que quisieran acercarse a menos de diez kilómetros de Sereno. Responsable ayudaría sin dudarlo, pero comparado con las personalidades más fuertes, apenas era nada. Isogai no podía opinar del resto, pero dudaba de que la mayoría les sirviera de algo.

¿Dónde estaba Sereno? Bueno, eso era algo con lo que sólo podía especular, mientras llegaban al apartamento de Karasuma. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en ese momento una personalidad que sólo se guiaba por su sed de sangre? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cosas que ojalá no fuesen verdad. De repente, notó un sudor frío en la nuca, y se le erizó el vello de esa zona. Ojalá no estuviera en lo cierto.

-Oye, Aprensivo… -se dirigió a la personalidad, que en ese momento estaba criticando al dueño de un perro por, al parecer, haberlo dejado atado a un árbol.

-Un tipo inhumano, ¿quién podría hacerle eso a un animal? Ahora que lo veo de cerca, este perro parece tan…

Al escuchar su nombre, giró la cabeza hacia Isogai.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo que te da grima?

Ese suspiro que acababa de escuchar… ¿era de Chiba?

-Esto… no. Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Ugh, las preguntas son odiosas. Deberías saber de antemano cualquier cosa que necesites. La gente estúpida es horrorosa, después de todo no son más que bastardos desagradecidos y… pensar que la gente inteligente pueda tener esa horrible actitud. En fin, creo que preguntarme algo es tan desagradable como Lujurioso exhibiéndose por todas partes.

-¿Exhibiéndose…? -empezó Isogai.

-Exacto -le interrumpió Aprensivo-. Ese tipo es la quintaesencia de lo desagradable. Espera a conocerle, no existe nadie tan asqueroso. Como sea, ¿qué es eso que me querías preguntar?

Isogai parpadeó. Tras escuchar el discurso de Aprensivo, casi había olvidado lo qu le iba a preguntar. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, em… ¿alguna vez has visto a Sereno?

Todos en el grupo prestaron atención, mirando curiosamente a Aprensivo. Lo que vieron les asombró como nunca antes. Aprensivo, por primera vez, se había quedado callado, congelado en el sitio sin moverse. Pálido como una pared, se agarró al brazo de Hambriento, quien tenía una expresión similar y había dejado de lamer el helado. Ni siquiera parecían respirar.

-¿Aprensivo? -preguntó Isogai, moviendo la mano delante de su cara. Ambas personalidades reaccionaron, y Aprensivo soltó a Hambriento al darse cuenta de que le estaba agarrando tan fuerte que estaba a punto de cortarle la circulación. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano.

-Sí, le… le he visto un par de veces. Él…

-Él… ¿qué? -preguntó Maehara, acercándose más. Su mirada reflejaba curiosidad y preocupación.

-Él es… asquerosamente aterrador.

Todos lo miraron, sin saber qué responder. Aprensivo parecía muy serio, y Hambriento asintió, con su mano libre agarrando la camise de Aprensivo, como si fuera un salvavidas. Sereno era temido por todos, eso estaba claro. Por eso, cuando se dieron cuenta de que iban a tener que atrapar a ese tipo, sintieron un escalofrío. Tragaron saliva al unísono, mirándose unos a otros.

-Vale… tengo una pregunta más -dijo Isogai tras un largo momento de silencio. Su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa.

Aprensivo, quien aún parecía muy tocado, le espetó:

-Sácala pues de tu repulsiva boca.

Isogai no se ofendió. Sabía que Aprensivo estaba asustado y de los nervios. Como todos. Así era como elegía lidiar con aquella estresante situación en la que Isogai le había puesto, y eso le hizo sentirse algo culpable. Sí, era muy irritante, pero no había por qué tratarle como a alguien malo. Simplemente era así por naturaleza, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Aún así, sintió que Aprensivo era más que eso. Todas las personalidades eran más que eso. Incluso Nagisa era más que lo que usualmente mostraba el resto. Cada persona tenía una historia, y suele ser mucho más compleja de lo que piensas por primera vez cuando los conoces. Él mismo, por ejemplo, era el ikemen por naturaleza, pero era más pobre que una rata. Maehara era un playboy pero Isogai sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien, y nunca le había preguntado de quién. Pensó entonces en las sonrisas de Nagisa y su personalidad amable. ¿Había algo escondido detrás de aquello? ¿Más allá de su amigo y compañero de clase?

Era extraño pensar que las personalidades tuvieran otras emociones, aparte de la principal. Podrías pensar que, ya que representaban una personalidad concreta, eran así y ya está, pero no era el caso. Aprensivo y Hambriento podían sentir miedo. Hambriento podía ser sarcástico y desobediente. Algo que no cuadraba con ellos. Era como un cristal empañado al que tenías que aplicar una solución limpiadora para ver lo que había debajo.

Isogai quería limpiarlo. Tomó aire.

-¿Sabes lo que podría estar haciendo Sereno en este momento?

Aprensivo lo miró con simpatía, algo que chocaba de frente con su manera de ser, e hizo que Isogai se asustara por la respuesta que iba a recibir, pero que también probaba su teoría de que pudiera sentir más cosas. Aprensivo intercambió una mirada inquieta con Hambriento antes de contestar:

-Probablemente esté intentando asesinar a alguien.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Maduro estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo uno de los libros más difíciles de Karasuma, que se encontraban en la estantería de la habitación. Era un volumen muy interesante y Maduro lo encontraba intrigante e ilustrador. Parecía como si hubiera aprendido algo nuevo aquel día.

Apartó la vista de la lectura para ver que Inocente, quien había estado viendo la tele hasta hacía poco, había desaparecido. Se levantó rápidamente que las gafas casi se le cayeron. El libro se le resbaló de la mano y cayó sobre el sofá.

-¿Inocente? ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Maduro, sujetándose las gafas, alterado, para volver a colocárselas en su lugar.

-¡Estoy aquí, Matty! -la voz de Inocencia resonó en la casa, proveniente de la habitación donde dormía el Nagisa original-. ¡Creo que algo malo le pasa a Nagi!

Maduro corrió a la habitación, y vio a Inocente arrodillado al lado del original. Lo tenía agarrado de la mano, y al acercarse, notó que la respiración de Nagisa se había vuelto más errática, más que cuando el grupo de Karma se había ido hacía una hora. Maduro se paró detrás de Inocente y echó una ojeada a la condición de Nagisa.

-¿Se va a poner bien? -preguntó Inocente, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Maduro tragó saliva. No quería mentirle, pero a todas luces, Nagisa se estaba poniendo peor. Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor y estaba muy pálido, demasiado. Le colocó la mano en la frente y descubrió que estaba mucho más caliente que antes.

 _Esto pinta muy mal._

Se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa falsa, de manera que Inocente nunca se percatara de que era falsa, y respondió que por supuesto que sí. Eso esperaba él.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta del apartamento. Maduro se distrajo por un momento antes de volver a mirar a un muy aliviado (Maduro se sentía demasiado culpable por mentirle) Inocencia, que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Has oído eso, Nagi? Te vas a poner bien, qué contento que estoy.

El corazón de Maduro se rompió en pedazos al escuchar aquello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente inocente? Se tragó la culpa y le devolvió una sonrisa gentil.

-Dejémosle descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Inocente asintió rápidamente.

-¡Claro! Quiero que Nagi esté feliz.

Maduro lo vio soltar la mano del original y sonreírle tan inocentemente, que se sintió como un gusano despreciable. Inocente salió corriendo de la habitación y Maduro suspiró, mirando por última vez a Nagisa antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras él. Inocente se había puesto a dibujar, y Maduro lo miró de pasada antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Al mirar por la mirilla vio al grupo de Isogai con Aprensivo y Hambriento. Este último tenía helado chorreándole por la cara, las manos y la camisa. Y pudo oír a Aprensivo gruñir al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se veían muy cansados, y el grupo de Isogai parecía que había tragado más de lo que podía masticar.

 _Genial, Aprensivo no para de protestar, y Hambriento está derramando helado por todas partes. Isogai parece haber visto un fantasma acechándole. ¿Por qué tengo YO que ser el maduro?_

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

De no haber sido por Sugaya, que tenía un ojo puesto en todo lo que se movía, probablemente no le hubieran encontrado nunca. El grupo de Karasuma buscaba por la vecinidad, cuando Sugaya señaló la presencia de alguien sospechoso al resto del grupo. Se había encaramado a una pared, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano, y recorriendo con sus ojos todo cuanto alcanzaba a ver. Tras un rato, cuando estaba a punto de bajarse, vio un destello azul en el patio de una casa, algo más allá.

-Chicos, he visto algo. No estoy seguro, así que lo comprobaré -informó Sugaya, dirigiéndose hacia aquella casa, en la que parecía no haber nadie en aquel momento. El resto del grupo asintió, en señal de que le habían oído, y siguieron buscando en su zona (Kurahashi se aproximó sutilmente al protesor Karasuma) mientras Sugaya llegaba al frontal de la casa. Al llegar vio que era una casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco. Atravesó la puerta del jardín, asegurándose de que los vecinos no estuvieran mirando (nadie miraba, lo cual era sospechoso, pero Sugaya lo agradecía), y murmuró un "perdón por la intrusión", antes de dirigirse al patio rodeando el edificio. Al acercarse escuchó una voz que murmuraba:

-Qué debería… no, no, no… no puedo… por qué… en serio… por qué la gente tiene que…

Sugaya frunció el entrecejo al escucharla, y se pegó a la pared de la casa, deslizándose sigilosamente y asomando un poco la cabeza al llegar al final. Y allí, en medio del patio, vio una figura agachada, alisándose el pelo con una mano. Miró a aquel Nagisa hablar consigo mismo durante unos minutos antes de decidirse a hablar con él. Se despegó de la pared y se acercó, saludando con la mano.

-¿Hola?

La personalidad dio un bote del susto, y rápidamente se tapó la cara con las manos, cubriendo el sonrojo que le había salido. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes tras sus dedos, menos a Sugaya. Su largo pelo le caía hacia delante y le tapaba lo demás. En el lateral de su cabeza, tenía el pelo mucho más corto que el resto. Llevaba una camisa blanca y vaqueros, con los zapatos habituales de la escuela. Una chaqueta azul desproporcionadamente grande le cubría los brazos. El dibujo de una N multicolor le adornaba la mano, como si fuera un tatuaje falso.

-¡Aah! ¡S-Sugaya! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? N-no sabía que hubiera gente aquí. ¿Q-q-qué será de mí si el resto descubre que me estaba escondiendo? Oh, no, no, no, creo que mi madre me está llamando. ¡Nos vemos, Sugaya!

 _Nervioso._ Aquella palabra se le vino a la mente mientras escuchaba a la personalidad tartamudear su discurso. Sugaya parpadeó, mientras asimilaba la información, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Nervioso se dio rápidamente la vuelta, listo para salir pitando por la salida más cercana, saltando la valla hacia el siguiente patio. Sugaya se adelantó rápidamente y le agarró de la mano, sujetándole con mucha menos gentileza de la que pretendía.

Los ojos de Nervioso se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, y Sugaya lo soltó. Aquella vez no intentó escapar. Se quedó frotándose la muñeca, donde tenía las huellas del agarre de Sugaya.

-Je, je… Debería haber s-sabido que eso no iba a f-f-funcionar -dijo Nervioso, con la vista fija en el suelo, con las mejillas coloradas y las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos-. S-s-sabía que esto ocurriría t-t-tarde o temprano. Es decir, necesitáis r-r-recuperar al original, pero… y-y-yo no puedo evitar s-s-ser así.

Sugaya sólo podía quedarse mirando sin saber qué decirle al alterado Nervioso. Nunca se había desenvuelto bien en ese tipo de momentos, y aquella personalidad parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sumando que además le había hecho daño, no quería volver a darle mala impresión.

-Acabo de llegar… m-m-mírame las manos, están c-c-cubiertas de sudor. N-no sé cómo hablar con la g-g-gente apropiadamente. No puedo dejar de hablar y me sonrojo fácilmente, n-n-no puedo mirarte a la cara y no p-p-puedo decirte lo alterado que estoy, esto es muy frustrante. Quiero d-d-dejar de hablar p-p-porque todo lo que digo son tonterías pero no puedo parar. Tengo que c-c-cambiar de tema... S-S-Sugaya, tus zapatos son muy chulos, por cierto… lo siento… t-t-te estoy diciendo todo esto, supongo que estoy haciéndote sentir molesto…

Sugaya abrió la boca, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-No te preocupes, es decir… no es malo ser nervioso. No puedes evitarlo.

Nervioso se sorbió los mocos, cubriéndose los ojos con la capucha, y mirando a la valla que estaba en dirección opuesta a Sugaya.

-Ya lo sé, sé que n-n-no me diferencio nada de T-T-Tímido ahora mismo. ¿Sabes que ha estado aquí hace mucho? U-u-un chico muy amable, pero no le gusta la gente, bueno, sí le gusta, pero no puede estar cerca de nadie. ¿T-T-Tiene sentido eso? Perdón, ¿q-q-qué estoy diciendo? Sabes q-q-que Miedoso es peor aún que yo. Nunca adivinarías d-d-dónde está. Ojalá yo fuera tan c-c-carismático como Amoroso, él puede hablar con t-t-todo el mundo. También da consejos amatorios… ¿p-p-pero qué estoy diciendo?

Sugaya suspiró sin saber por dónde empezar ni cómo encarrilar aquello.

-Sugaya, ¿has confirmado eso?

Nervioso dio un respingo al escuchar el grito del profesor Karasuma, que venía de la parte delantera de la casa. Los ojos de Sugaya se apartaron del otro durante un segundo, y fue entonces cuando Nervioso pasó a la acción.

Salió corriendo, saltó hábilmente sobre la valla del jardín y desapareció de la vista. El único rastro de que había estado ahí eran las huellas de sus pisadas en el parterre de flores.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando el grupo de Karma descubrió el grafiti que habían pintado en el escaparate de una tienda de ultramarinos. Estaba claro como el agua que el autor había sido uno de los Nagisas que corrían por ahí. Lo sabían porque había firmado con su nombre. ¿Se podía ser más obvio? El mensaje era el siguiente:

 **Takaoka es un flojo**

 **Karma, vete a la mierda**

 **Soy sexy y lo sé**

 **Lujurioso no me llega a la suela de los zapatos**

 **Ja, ja, ja, ja**

 **-Travieso**

Karma no sabía si enfadarse por el insulto o decepcionarse por lo inmaduro que era Travieso. Un crío de cinco años lo haría mejor. Nakamura, situada tras él, se reía ruidosamente y Kanazki miraba de reojo, algo sonrojada. Okuda se tapaba la boca con una mano y Sugino miraba boquiabierto. Los ocupados transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ellos ni siquiera miraban, rumbo a sus variados destinos sin reparar en el insultante grafiti.

-No puedo creer que alguien que se parece a Nagisa pueda hacer algo así -dijo Kayano en voz baja. Karma la miró, calculador, y luego al resto.

-Probablemente, Travieso haya hecho más como éste. Sigamos el rastro que nos ha dejado -sugirió Kanzaki. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y se puso en marcha, buscando más señales de Travieso. Casi cinco minutos después encontraron otro grafiti, esta vez insultando a Nakamura, lo que le pareció divertidísimo a Karma, y poco después otro más. Siguieron la pista hasta llegar a un sitio bien conocido por todos.

El instituto Kunugigaoka.

-Mira tú por dónde -dijo Nakamura con una amplia sonrisa, disfrutando del momento.

-Podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿no? ¿Por dónde empezamos a mirar? -preguntó Kimura. Karma paseó la mirada por todo el campus, pensativo.

-Si hubiera un sitio en la escuela donde pudieras hacer lo que quieras, ¿dónde irías, Karma? -preguntó Sugino. Tenía la certeza de que Karma podría saber dónde se encontraba Travieso, ya que era parecido a él. Karma se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisilla.

-Bueno, iría a donde estuvieran mis enemigos para dejarles una sorpresita en los pupitres. Llenaría la piscina de pirañas, y ya de paso los bañadores de todos. Y quizás iría a la oficina del director para romperle los trofeos y buscar información íntima sobre él y su hijo, y luego ponerla para que todo el mundo la lea al día siguiente… ja, ja, ja.

-Em… déjalo… -a Sugino le cayó una gota de sudor.

-Creo… que sé dónde está -dijo Okuda, señalando con el dedo hacia delante. Todos se volvieron a mirar al punto al que señalaba, y vieron a Travieso colgando de una de las paredes del instituto, agarrado a una cuerda. Su pelo azul contrastaba con el color de la fachada.

-Vaya, pues ha sido fácil -dijo Nakamura.

-Demasiado quizá -opinó Kayano.

-¿Cómo se supone que le vamos a alcanzar? Está demasiado alto -preguntó Sugino.

-¿Y si le engañamos para que baje? -dejó caer Kayano-. Prometiéndole que le dejaremos hacer travesuras o algo.

-A lo mejor si alguno de nosotros sube al tejado… -propuso Kimura.

-Hagamos ambas cosas, dividámonos -propuso Sugino-. Algunos aquí abajo y otros al tejado.

-No creo que acepte bajar tan fácilmente -murmuró Nakamura-. Pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada.

Decidieron rápidamente, y ya que Kimura era el más rápido, él subiría al tejado mientras que el resto se quedaba abajo. Para darle ventaja a Kimura y que éste pudiera entrar en el edificio sin alertar a Travieso, el resto del grupo se dirigió hacia él. Al acercarse, Travieso se dio cuenta y empezó a balancearse, con las piernas colgando perezosamente, sin inmutarse por la altura a la que estaba.

-¡Anda, pero si son el bastardo pelirrojo y el resto de la panda! Bienvenidos a la fiesta.

 _¿Bastardo pelirrojo?_

Una vena empezó a latir en la frente de Karma mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Travieso. La personalidad vestía una camiseta con las palabras "Your Next" con una sonrisa parecida a la de Korosensei bajo ellas. Llevaba un par de vaqueros llenos de agujeros y roturas y zapatos rojos con cordones negros. En sus muñecas, en vez de las cintas para el pelo, había pulseras de cuero firmemente atadas. Toda su ropa estaba llena de pintura y una lata de spray asomaba de sus dedos. Su pelo estaba tan corto como el de Karma, salvo que su flequillo era más grueso que el del pelirrojo. Tenía la mejilla manchada de pintura, y sonreía de una forma muy parecida a la de Karma, con unos impecables dientes blancos. Tatuada en su bícep estaba la letra T, con un estilo muy barriobajero. Detrás de él, en la pared del instituto, estaban escritas las palabras "ASANO TIENE UN GRAN" en color naranja.

Travieso chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No te gusta eso, señorito? ¿Que te llamen bastardo? Lo siento por ti, yo soy el rey aquí así que te puedes volver a casa con tus inexistentes padres, no me importa. Ahora largaos, estoy ocupado, por si no os habíais dado cuenta.

La mirada de Karma se afiló en un instante, y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Creo que me voy a quedar aquí, gracias.

Travieso se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero si te vas a quedar, deberías venir aquí y echarme una mano. Tengo muchas ideas divertidas para con esta escuela, te encantarían. ¿Buen rollo?

Travieso sonrió como usualmente lo hacía Nagisa. La expresión burlona de su rostro desapareció para dejar paso a otra más amable. El grupo de Karma lo miró sin saber qué hacer. "Nagisa" sonrió aún más ampliamente, y luego miró a Kimura, quien ya estaba en el tejado, listo para coger la cuerda que sostenía a la personalidad. Su expresión cambió, ahora parecía shockeado.

-¿Pensáis que os va a resultar tan fácil atraparme? -Travieso miró hacia abajo, condescendiente-. Patético. ¡Preparaos para el espectáculo, idiotas!

Se impulsó en la pared del edificio como en un columpio y se separó de ella todo lo que pudo, sacando un cuchillo de verdad del bolsillo y lanzándolo contra la ventana más cercana, agrietándola. Riéndose, Travieso se lanzó contra la ventana, pisando el cuchillo y reventando la ventana en mil pedazos. Desapareció de la vista dentro del edificio, y la cuerda volvió a aparecer, cortada y sin lastre.

Para echar más sal a la herida, Travieso sacó la cabeza por la ventana rota, sólo para decir:

-¡Atrapadme si podéis, perdedores!

-¡Mierda! -maldijo Karma, con su cara contraída por la furia, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio. Tras él, Nakamura se rió.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Nagisa se volviera un vándalo.

Karma estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento escuchó un zumbido.

-¡Ahí voy! -gritó Travieso, por encima de él. Karma rechinó los dientes al verle _volar_ en dirección al otro edificio. En la mano llevaba la empuñadura de una pistola unida a un cable largo de acero, que a su vez estaba sujeto al otro edificio. Karma sólo pudo ver cómo llegaba al otro edificio, haciendo un giro en el aire y aterrizando sobre sus pies.

¿Dónde demonios había conseguido un lanzagarfios?

-¡Os habéis quedado de piedra! -gritó Travieso desde el otro edificio, agitando el lanzagarfios-. Me decepcionáis, tenía grandes esperanzas en vosotros. Soy vándalo hasta la médula, ¿cómo no habéis podido adivinar esto? Imbéciles. Creéis que nosotros, las personalidades, somos débiles e inútiles y os obedecemos tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? ¿Pensáis que no tenemos trucos? Pues sí los tenemos, como podéis ver. ¡No somos el maldito original. No tenemos que volver a obedecer sus reglas. Que le den.

Abrió los brazos, aún sosteniendo la empuñadura del lanzagarfios.

-¿Dónde creéis que he conseguido la cuerda y el spray? ¿Pensáis que los he comprado o robado? Error. ¿Por qué hacer eso cuando puedo hacerlos aparecer con sólo chasquear mis dedos?

Para demostrarlo, Travieso chasqueó los dedos y el lanzagarfios desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una bandera en la que estaba grabado:

 **Acéptalo, capullo**

Todo lo que pudo hacer el grupo de Karma fue mirar estupefacto mientras la personalidad sonreía aún más ampliamente, chasqueando de nuevo los dedos, haciendo desaparecer la bandera.

-¿Os creéis que voy a dejar que me atrapéis? ¡No! ¿Quién querría renunciar a su libertad? ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¿Tenéis idea de cuánto disfruto sintiéndome así? Nagisa siempre ha sido un tío muy soso, nunca pude lucirme, especialmente con _ella_ alrededor. Ahora por fin puedo hacer lo que me plazca y vosotros no vais a cortarme el rollo. No quiero volver a vivir ese infierno.

Mientras hablaba, la expresión de Travieso se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un gesto de locura. Okuda se detuvo un momento, queriendo decir algo, hasta que se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Travieso?

Sorprendentemente, parecía haberlo oído.

-Ah, Okuda. Supongo que podría decírtelo, pero no puedo revelar el gran secreto, ¿no? Atrapadme e igual os digo algo… si me pilláis, claro. Debería ser más fácil que encontrar a Tímido, no estáis buscando lo suficientemente a fondo. Ha estado aquí hace cinco minutos. Si no le podéis atrapar a él, ni soñéis con atraparme a mí.

Travieso chasqueó de nuevo los dedos, mirándoles de forma muy parecida a la del antiguo Itona. En sus manos apareció un lanzacohetes, que les apuntaba en el ángulo perfecto para disparar.

-¡Comeos esto!

-Vale, hasta aquí hemos llegado -dijo Nakamura, hablando por todos. Kimura, desde el otro tejado, observó a los de abajo intentar esquivar el cohete que disparó Travieso. No podía sino mirar, como a cámara lenta, al cohete atravesar velozmente el aire apuntando a la zona de suelo donde sus compañeros de clase se hallaban situados.

 _¡Travieso está loco!_

Kimura volvió a mirarlo, lleno de terror.

 _¿Qué?_

Al unísono, todos se alejaron lo más posible del lugar del impacto. Karma agarró a una paralizada Okuda y la protegió con su cuerpo. El proyectil golpeó el suelo provocando una gran explosión, lanzando cemento y tierra por los aires. Con los oídos pitándole y tosiendo por el polvo y el humo, Karma trató de mirar alrededor, descubriendo un gran agujero en el suelo, donde segundos antes habían estado. Aún había un pequeño incendio en la zona, pero Karma sólo podía ver a los demás lejos de la zona de la explosión… sin moverse.

Karma oyó un quejido asustado detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Okuda, que tenía una mueca indescifrable en la cara. La chica era valiente, pero aquello había sido demasiado para ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Su propia voz no le sonó normal por el pitido en sus oídos. Okuda abrió la boca e intentó responder pero no fue capaz. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sus gafas casi se le cayeron del puente de la nariz.

-Menos mal -dijo Karma. Se centró entonces en la causa de aquel desastre… Travieso. Estaba en el tejado, ahora sin el lanzacohetes, y miraba hacia abajo, a la catástrofe que acababa de provocar. Karma sólo podía ver su cara sonriente, lo cual le hizo enfadarse de verdad. Karma estaba furioso.

Travieso contemplaba la escena bajo él, era genial, pero al mismo tiempo no pretendía que el impacto fuera tan fuerte. No quería matar a nadie, no era Sereno. Simplemente no quería que le llevasen con él. Se estremeció. No quería ser como Sereno. Nunca. Pero la necesidad de abandonar su antigua vida era muy fuerte, estaba muy presente en su mente.

Nunca.

Prefería dejar de existir antes que volver a estar atrapado en la mente de Nagisa, en aquel infierno, de nuevo.

Kayano hizo una mueca cuando se incorporó del suelo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de arañazos, pero no tenía heridas serias. No podía creer que Travieso hubiera hecho algo así. Nagi- Travieso podía ser terrorífico cuando le hacías enfadar. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Nakamura soltó un gruñido. Ella era la más cercana a Sugino y no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que no se sentó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, que ahora estaba lleno de tierra. _De locos,_ pensó. Escuchó un quejido al lado suyo, y finalmente reparó en Sugino. Su voz sonó débil cuando le preguntó:

-Eh, loco del béisbol, ¿estás bien?

Sugino trató de sentarse, lo que a Nakamura le pareció buena señal. Pero sus brazos temblaban, y al mirarla, ella vio que tenía la cara llena de sangre que le caía desde la frente, por el ojo derecho y por la mejilla. Su expresión era de dolor, pero más o menos podía moverse.

Nakamura hizo ademán de hablar, pero Sugino no la dejó. Entre toses le dijo:

-Estoy bien. Una piedra o un trozo de cemento, no sé, me ha golpeado encima del ojo. Estaré bien, pero tenemos que centrarnos en Travieso.

Sugino intentó limpiarse la cara con la manga sin mucho éxito. Ahora también su manga estaba llena de sangre. Nakamura lo miró, preocupada.

-Creo que necesitas unas cuantas tiritas.

-Ya llegaremos a eso. Ahora hay que atrapar a Travieso para poder salvar a Nagisa -dijo Sugino, levantándose lentamente. Nakamura tuvo que admitir que Sugino era un muy buen amigo. Se preocupaba de verdad por Nagisa.

-Mírate, intentando parecer guay -sonrió la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo siempre soy guay -dijo él, sonriendo también. Aunque la sangre le quitaba bastante encanto.

-Lo que quieras, chico del béisbol -Nakamura se rió disimuladamente. Decidida a recomponerse, ella se paró sobre sus pies, examinando sus rodillas heridas, y sus brazos arañados. Luego echó un vistazo para ver el cráter en el suelo, y a sus amigos, a ver si estaban bien. Karma, Okuda, Kayano, Kimura, Kanzaki…

¿Kanzaki?

¿Dónde estaba Kanzaki?

Rio rápidamente buscó por los alrededores, en todas direcciones, pero no la vio. Okuda aún estaba en el suelo y Karma de pie hablando con ella, y Kayano tosía tapándose la boca con la mano, pero ni rastro de Yukiko Kanzaki. Empezando a desesperarse, Nakamura siguió buscando…

-Oh, oh -dijo, mirando a Sugino, preocupada-. Tenemos un problema.

Sugino, quien sólo tenía un ojo abierto, meneó la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

-¿Travieso?

El aludido se volvió lentamente, sorprendido al ver a la chica que se encontraba ante él. Kanzaki estaba allí, sonriéndole como si no hubiera intentado reventarlos momentos antes. No estaba herida. Ahora que lo pensaba… no la había visto durante su monólogo de villano, recordaba que le había mirado cuando había saltado de tejado en tejado, pero nada más.

¡¿Había adivinado lo que iba a hacer y se había dirigido directamente allí?!

-He venido a detenerte, Travieso -dijo Kanzaki, avanzando un paso hacia él, sin dudar. Él dio un paso atrás cuando se le acercó. Pero entonces apretó los dientes y cambió de idea, comenzando a caminar hacia delante. ¿Qué era, un flojo como Takaoka?

-Qué… -intentó golpearla con su mano, furioso y desesperado, pero Kanzaki simplemente sonrió y le agarró, retorciéndole la mano y haciéndole gritar de dolor. Respirando entrecortadamente, se alejó de ella, sujetándose la mano. Su cara mostraba, a través de sus rasgos, el dolor que sentía.

-¡No me vas a coger! -chilló Travieso, enrojecido por la furia. Un cuchillo apareció en su mano, posado en su palma. Kanzaki vio desesperación y arrepentimiento en su cara. Había luchado mucho, era triste que hubiera tenido que llegar tan lejos.

Le sonrió con tristeza, una sonrisa a la que acompañaron sus ojos, y le dijo:

-En realidad no quieres luchar, Travieso.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que quiero! -gritó el chico. Pero Kanzaki podía ver sus ojos llenos de duda, enmascarada por la furia. Corrió hacia delante con el cuchillo listo para golpear. Le lanzó una estocada, pero ella lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Travieso gruñó y trató de darle en la espalda.

No iba a volver.

Nunca.

Nunca.

¡Nunca!

El cuchillo se dirigió hacia Kanzaki, pero de repente se detuvo en su camino. Los ojos de Travieso se abrieron al máximo, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, estupefacto. Podía sentir… unos brazos cálidos abrazarle, sujetándole con amabilidad pero con firmeza, y una suave respiración contra su mejilla.

-Detente, Travieso.

Kanzaki le estaba _abrazando_ y él se había quedado completamente paralizado.

¿Qué…?

Kanzaki comenzó a hablar aprovechando que él no podía reaccionar.

-Travieso, no es malo sentirse como tú. Lo entiendo. Nunca te has podido divertir y por eso te sientes solo y frustrado, pero está mal comportarse así para librarte de tu tristeza y tu furia. Tú no eres así, no tienes que sentirte así. Sé que es tentador, yo caí en la misma trampa… pero en realidad tú no quieres esto, ¿verdad?

Travieso intentó alejarla de él, pero Kanzaki mantuvo el abrazo.

-En realidad no quieres pelear con nosotros, ¿verdad? Simplemente quieres librarte de todas tus preocupaciones. Quedar libre de reglas y prohibiciones. No puedes evitarlo, así eres. Quieres experimentar todo lo que no puedes al estar dentro de Nagisa y hacer aquello con lo que siempre has soñado. Finalmente tenías la oportunidad de ver el mundo con nuevos ojos y no quieres regresar ahora que has probado la libertad. Pero esto no está bien y tú lo sabes. Sabes lo que estás haciendo está mal. No quieres hacer daño a la gente. No quieres pelear. Sólo quieres divertirte y disfrutar, no quieres estar solo. Lo entiendo, Travieso. No te manches las manos de sangre, no mereces sufrir así.

Travieso dejó de resistirse y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Kanzaki continuó aún más, abrazándole aún más fuerte y dejando que su calidez le llenara.

-Travieso, no sé nada sobre la vida de Nagisa, pero te prometo que encontraremos una manera de que puedas ser feliz. Detente y ven con nosotros, terminaremos encontrando la manera. Nos aseguraremos de que puedas ser quien eres. De que puedas divertirte y disfrutar. Puedes tener una vida normal, llena de diversión y travesuras. No tienes que escapar a ningún sitio, estamos aquí para ayudarte. No te sientas solo. Te prometo que todo irá bien. Así que por favor, detente.

Kanzaki sintió que su hombro se mojaba cuando Travieso enterró su cara en él, sollozando. Kanzaki le dejó llorar todo lo que quiso. Todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, sus dudas y su culpa. Su tristeza e inseguridad. Todo lo que necesitaba quitarse de encima. Llorar sabiendo que ella estaba allí para él.

Permanecieron durante mucho tiempo en aquella posición, mientras el sol se ponía lentamente tras ellos, y las nubes se coloreaban de naranja y púrpura.

-Gracias.

 **Lista de personalidades que encontrar**

 **Responsable ✓**

 **Furioso**

 **Triste**

 **Travieso ✓**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso**

 **Hambriento ✓**

 **Tímido**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso ✓ (Más o menos)**

 **Miedoso**

 **Aprensivo ✓**

 **Temerario**

 **Inocente ✓**

 **Maduro ✓**

 **Confiable**

 **Sereno**


	5. Hora de confiar quizá demasiado

**Por fin he podido actualizar esto. Ante todo quiero pedir perdón a quien lea esto por haber tardado tanto, pero se me han juntado muchísimas cosas y no he podido hacerlo, lo siento muchísimo. En otro orden de cosas, le he cambiado el nombre a Confiable, y ahora es Ingenuo, algo que queda mucho mejor traducido y más coherente. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, y prometo subir próximamente el sexto.**

* * *

Terasaka estaba enfadándose cada vez más con su profesora, al tener que estar esperándola durante horas dentro del aula. Al final habían terminado perdiendo la paciencia, y junto a su grupo, se habían puesto a buscar por la montaña. Miraron en la piscina y en todos los lugares en los que se podía esconder alguien, conocidos sólo por los alumnos de la clase E. Buscaron en todo lugar que se les ocurriese, pero no sirvió de nada. Y Bitch-sensei nunca apareció para ayudarlos.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa "bitch"? -les gruñó Terasaka a sus amigos, que se encontraban fuera de clase con él, sin aliento al haberse pateado la montaña arriba y abajo.

-Bueno, la llaman así por alguna razón, ¿no? -dijo Muramatsu con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-Quizás haya quedado atrapada en el agujero negro que es su vida amorosa disfuncional, condenada a vagar por toda la eternidad, con su felicidad arrebatada por la oscuridad interminable, sin que se puedan oír sus gritos… -apuntó Hazama, con su habitual sonrisa aterradora.

Yoshida tragó saliva y decidió hacer oídos sordos, retomando lo que quería decir antes de que Hazama se pusiera oscura.

-¿Continuamos sin ella? Hemos buscado por todas partes, y esperarla a ella nos quitaría la oportunidad de encontrar alguna personalidad.

Itona arrugó los labios. Después, todos se volvieron hacia su líder no oficial. Terasaka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión cercana que hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. La onda expansiva arrojó al suelo a todos salvo a Itona, quien parpadeó.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! -gritó Terasaka, levantándose a toda prisa. El móvil de Itona vibró, y el chico miró a Ritsu en la pantalla. Activó el altavoz del teléfono y escucharon a Ritsu:

-Parece que el grupo de Karma ha encontrado a una personalidad problemática en el campus principal.

-¡¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?! -gritó Okajima. Estaba demasiado alterado para darse cuenta de que Ritsu ya había respondido la pregunta.

-Parece que Travieso disfruta usando lanzacohetes para abrirse una ruta de escape…

Se hizo un largo silencio, antes de…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Sugaya se acababa de dar cuenta de que debería haber entrenado más en las clases del profesor Karasuma; Nervioso era casi imposible de alcanzar cuando corría. Para alguien tan… bueno, nervioso, no tropezaba ni se caía mientras escapaba de su perseguidor. ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en su habilidad para salir por patas? No ayudaba en lo más mínimo, y Sugaya sintió como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra en aquel momento.

Jadeó de cansancio cuando persiguió a Nervioso tras una esquina, que daba a un callejón situado entre dos calles concurridas (nadie se fijó en su velocidad salvo cuando Sugaya se tropezó accidentalmente contra un viandante, ganándose una mirada furiosa y un grito, obligándole a disculparse a toda prisa antes de volver a correr lo más rápido que podía). Resopló, exhausto, cuando vio a Nervioso agarrarse a una escalerilla situada a tres metros del suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la personalidad, y Nervioso se puso rojo y entró en pánico, impulsándose hacia el primer escalón y apoyando los pies firmemente. Entonces escaló hasta el tejado más deprisa de lo que se podría pensar y desapareció. Lo último que vio Sugaya fue su cabello azul.

No era su día, y Sugaya lo sabía. Tampoco estaba preocupado. Saltó para agarrar la escalera. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué nadie más estaba persiguiendo a Nervioso. Sugaya también se lo preguntaba. Karasuma le había dicho que siguiera a la personalidad, con un tono de voz más alterado de lo habitual, para después verle corriendo con el teléfono en la oreja. Sugaya se quedó ahí durante unos segundos, confuso, antes de percatarse de que permaneciendo quieto no lograría nada. Salió disparado tras la personalidad a la que le habían ordenado perseguir.

Sugaya decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y obligó a su cansado cuerpo a escalar hasta el tejado, arañándose los brazos con los bordes de la escalerilla y dejando un leve rastro de sangre en su antebrazo. Una vez arriba, vio a Nervioso preparado para saltar a otro edificio, mirando a uno y a otro lado, comprobando si Sugaya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él, con los ojos llenos de terror. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de saltar, pero se tropezó en el borde del tejado y se cayó, profiriendo un grito de pánico y agitando las manos. Lo último que se vio de él fue su aterrorizada cara.

Sugaya se lanzó hacia delante, casi tropezándose en su ímpetu. Apoyó las manos en el borde del tejado y miró hacia abajo, suspirando de alivio. Nervioso estaba allí, colgando de una pierna cuyo pie había quedado atrapado entre dos peldaños de otra escalerilla. Su rostro mostraba dolor y vergüenza por la postura en la que había quedado. Su chaqueta y camiseta colgaban de sus brazos, mostrando su delgado torso y su ombligo. Su cabello caía como una cascada en dirección al suelo.

Pero la calma sólo duró un segundo, porque el pie de Nervioso empezó a resbalar y a salirse del zapato, haciéndole caer varios centímetros. Chilló de puro pánico y cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin moverse. Sugaya saltó sin pensárselo dos veces, y justo entonces el pie terminó de resbalarse. Antes de empezar a caer, Nervioso miró al otro chico y murmuró:

-Ayúdame.

Antes de poder pensar en algo, Sugaya actuó. Se tiró desde el tejado y agarró la mano de Nervioso en medio del aire, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas, acercándole a su cuerpo y sujetándole fuertemente, antes de chocar contra el suelo rodando y estrellándose contra una pila de periódicos viejos y basura que ocupaba el callejón.

Todo pasó prácticamente en un segundo. Ambos se quedaron en el sitio, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el ambiente. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue quedarse mirando el uno al otro durante unos momentos, hasta que Sugaya sonrió, casi sin creerse lo que había hecho.

-Salió mejor de lo esperado, desde luego -dijo.

-S-S-Sugaya… tú…

Sugaya suspiró, liberándose de la pila de basura y poniéndose de pie. Regresó a la escalerilla y agarró el escalón más cercano. Escaló, estirando el brazo, y cogió el zapato perdido, que se había quedado enganchado. Después volvió a saltar al suelo y regresó junto a Nervioso, colocando el zapato frente a él como si fuera una muestra de paz. Estiró la mano para que la personalidad la cogiera, a pesar de que estaba cubierta de suciedad por el sitio en el que había aterrizado, y del óxido de la escalerilla.

-Perdona si te hice daño antes, no era mi intención.

Nervioso no le cogió la mano, sino que cubrió su avergonzado rostro con ambas manos. Sugaya no se movió, y continuó hablando.

-No pasa nada por estar nervioso, yo también lo estoy. Al fin y al cabo, casi la espicho por tirarme desde del edificio. De todas maneras, no tienes por qué estar así conmigo. Soy tu compañero de clase… bueno, técnicamente tú no lo eres, pero da igual. Coge mi mano, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito llevarte de vuelta a casa.

¿Se podía ser más soso? No era bueno en esas cosas, al fin y al cabo.

Mientras Sugaya hablaba, Nervioso iba retirándose poco a poco las manos de la cara, mostrando sus ojos. No habló ni se movió para coger la mano de Sugaya o el zapato, pero tampoco salió corriendo, y Sugaya lo interpretó como una buena señal (quizá no fuera tan malo como pensaba). En lugar de agacharse para quedar a su nivel, como se haría con un niño pequeño, se quedó con la mano extendida y una sonrisa que pretendía mostrar seguridad y confianza.

O eso esperaba.

-¿S-S-Sugaya?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te sientes nervioso hablando conmigo?

Sugaya negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, pero su sonrisa se apagó un poco, volviéndose forzada debido al cambio de tema.

-Para nada.

-P-p-pero ahora mismo pareces nervioso. Lo s-s-sé porque yo _soy_ Nervioso.

Nervioso lo miró, aún con la cara cubierta de rubor, y con sus ojos mostrando que sabía más que Sugaya sobre sí mismo.

Sugaya trató de mantener la sonrisa, pero falló estrepitosamente.

-Te digo la verdad, no estoy nervioso… Nervioso.

Sonaba mejor para sí mismo. Qué vergüenza estaba sintiendo.

-Pero…

Sugaya suspiró, y Nervioso titubeó. Se volvió a cubrir la cara y cambió rápidamente de tema, mirando a la gente que pasaba por la calle cercana.

-¿No crees que sea… una molestia?

-No, realmente no. Te lo juro.

Ahora Sugaya estaba diciendo la verdad, y por eso su sonrisa era genuina.

-¿D-d-de verdad? ¿No me mientes?

Negó con la cabeza.

Nervioso tragó saliva y, muy lentamente, levantó una mano hacia la de sugaya. Sus dedos se tocaron, y entonces reculó, clavando la vista en el suelo y con los brazos temblorosos.

-¿Estás listo para volver a casa, Nervioso? -preguntó Sugaya, intentando no asustar de nuevo a la personalidad. No quería volver a salir corriendo detrás de él. Lo único que le apetecía era darse un buen baño y dormir durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Nervioso se ruborizó aún más, miró a la mano de Sugaya y preguntó:

-¿N-n-no te importa que me suden las manos?

Sugaya volvió a suspirar y sintió que le caía una gotita de sudor.

-No… no me importa eso.

Nervioso tomó aire, y luego asintió, decidido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sugaya por segunda vez, y le agarró rápidamente la mano. Sugaya se sintió agradecido, y sonrió.

-Volvamos a casa.

El agarre en su mano se intensificó.

-G-gracias.

-Sin problema.

 _No mentía sobre lo de que le sudaban las manos._

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Balanceando los brazos mientras caminaba, Ingenuo sentía que iba por el camino correcto, sin duda sabía dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había anochecido, y confiaba en que sus pies le llevaran a donde necesitaba ir. Hacia el original, de vuelta a casa. Pero según se adentraba en la ciudad, las calles se volvían más sucias y la gente se reunía en grupitos sospechosos, iluminados por las luces de neón que se reflejaban en el desconchado asalto. De vez en cuando, agudos gritos rompían el silencio.

El chico tembló. Hacía mucho frío, y la ropa que llevaba no le protegía bien de él. Aún así, había dado por buena la decisión de su madre de ponerse aquella ropa. ¿Por qué no podría su madre saber lo que era mejor para él?

Llevaba el pelo atado con lacitos rosas, una falda corta que flotaba al viento y calcetines largos y blancos. La palabra "Ingenuo" estaba grabada en su camiseta azul de manga corta, que llevaba un lacito y una corbata.

Ingenuo se abrazó fuertemente mientras continuaba caminando. Llegaría pronto, se fiaba de sus instintos. Y tras andar durante mucho tiempo, sintió que le tocaban el hombro, y se giró para encontrarse con un hombre que le sonreía amablemente, y cuyos dientes eran blanquísimos.

-¿Qué hace una señorita como tú a estas horas de la noche? -le preguntó.

Ingenuo sonrió ampliamente y le respondió:

-Pues ahora mismo estaba yendo a…

El hombre le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, y Ingenuo pudo oler su aliento, sin poder identificar el aroma.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, te llevaré a un sitio donde estés a salvo y no tengas que soportar este frío.

-Pero es que necesito ir a casa…

-Yo te llevaré allí. Es peligroso que estés sola en esta parte de la ciudad.

-Entonces, de acuerdo -contestó inmediatamente el muchacho.

Aquel hombre no le podría hacer nada, ¿verdad? Era demasiado amable para eso. Pero mientras el tipo le llevaba calle abajo, rodeándole el pecho con el brazo, Ingenuo sintió algo dentro de él, una nueva sensación que no entendió. Era algo que no era capaz de explicar, por mucho que lo intentara o lo necesitara. Al menos, sabía cómo lo llamaba la gente.

 _Desconfianza._

Él no podía sentir desconfianza. Él tenía que creer a ese hombre con toda su corazón, así era su forma de ser. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que los labios le dolían por el esfuerzo.

Ingenuo había decidido confiar en él, por supuesto.

Era su única opción…

...no podía hacer otra cosa.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Responsable sentía que era… en fin, responsable de toda aquella situación.

¿Cómo había podido permitir que se le fuera de las manos? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Se suponía que él era el responsable, y mira lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué Ingenuo tenía que fiarse tanto de todo el mundo? Responsable sabía que no era culpa de las demás personalidades, y no estaba bien cargarle el muerto a Ingenuo, pero…

Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza (¿así era como se sentía tener que cuidar de Nagisa? Ahora era responsable de eso, también) pero era lo suficientemente responsable como para ignorarlo y continuar andando calle abajo, hacia su destino.

Tenía el deber de que todas las personalidades estuvieran a salvo y tan cerca de la ciudad como fuera posible (mientras el resto de la clase estaba buscándolas) y estaba fallando a lo grande. ¿Cómo había podido dejar a Ingenuo con un hombre misterioso y luego perderlo?

Era un estúpido, y ahora tenía que buscar ayuda externa, la ayuda de alguien con quien era muy difícil hablar. No tanto de persuadir, pero sí de establecer contacto con él. Y sentía como si le estuviera poniéndoles las cosas más difíciles a los chicos a la hora de buscar a las personalidades. También era el responsable de eso, pensó mientras doblaba una esquina. No se le permitía ayudar directamente, ya que Nagisa nunca se recuperaría, nunca sería el mismo y nunca aprendería de su experiencia.

Podía dar consejos y advertencias, y algunos grupos ya le habían llamado en busca de pistas o datos sobre cómo encontrar a alguna personalidad en ciertos lugares (él tenía la responsabilidad de hacer parecer que Nagisa estaba bien, después de todo. Se estaba haciendo pasar por el original, y por eso llevaba el teléfono de Nagisa, con el que contestaba las llamadas que le llegaban. Sería irresponsable no hacerlo) pero no podía hacer más que eso.

Si lo hiciera, se rompería el propósito de todo y por una vez, él no tenía la culpa de aquello.

Se sintió responsable, por supuesto, pero eso es otra historia.

Movió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos, Responsable llegó a un almacén abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. Examinó toda el área antes de abrirse camino hacia las enormes puestas deslizantes. No sabía si era el lugar correcto donde poder encontrar a quien buscaba, pero era la mejor opción en ese momento. Si no estaba allí, simplemente se iría a buscar a otra parte (sintiéndose responsable de haber perdido un tiempo precioso).

Abrió con esfuerzo una de las puertas.

"Ahí vamos" pensó. Con un chirrido, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver oscuridad por todas partes y un montón de polvo y suciedad. Olía como si no se hubiera usado en años, pero Responsable no le dio importancia. Entró lentamente, mientras pensaba para sí mismo.

"¿Cómo le puede gustar esta oscuridad?"

Eso, por supuesto, si realmente estaba allí.

Se adentró en la oscuridad. La única fuente de luz era la de la luna creciente en el exterior, que apenas iluminaba la entrada. Con las manos extendidas para poder encontrar los obstáculos que hubiera, anduvo un par de pasos, hasta donde pensaba que era el centro del almacén, e hizo bocina con las manos para que se le pudiera escuchar mejor.

-¡Furioso! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Necesito decirte algo! ¡Que seguramente te hará enfadar mucho!

Tras varios minutos de silencio, se oyó un grito proveniente de algún lugar sobre su cabeza, y se encendió una luz que le cegó momentáneamente, teniendo que parpadear para acostumbrarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, clon de pacotilla?

-Hola, Furioso. Ha pasado un tiempo -dijo Responsable, apartándose el pelo de los ojos, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió a Furioso sentado en una viga, muy por encima de él, en una postura perezosa y nada segura. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Karma cuando estaba enfadado. Ésa era la característica más notoria de la personalidad, sus ojos. Eran de color rojo brillante, como si estuvieran cubiertos de sangre y luego fundidos en lava. Su pelo largo le caía hasta la barbilla, liso y recto, y llevaba una bandana cubriéndole toda la cabeza. Parecía un pandillero de barrio. Llevaba además una chaqueta negra de cuero con una A roja en el bolsillo del pecho, y ya que estaba desabrochada, Responsable pudo ver una camiseta oscura a la que no se le distinguían las mangas. Sus pantalones eran vaqueros llenos de rotos por todas partes. Del cinturón le colgaba una cadena que se unía al bolsillo de atrás, y en los brazos, en lugar de las gomas de pelo de Nagisa, había dos brazaletes de cuero con cadenas, unidas a cada uno de sus dedos. Sus zapatillas negras estaban cubiertas de suciedad, y de una mancha roja que parecía sangre.

-¿Que ha pasado un tiempo? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Sabes bien que no ha sido así. ¡No has respondido mi pregunta, bastardo!

Responsable le clavó la mirada, antes de suspirar y admitir la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

Furioso se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras su cara se contraía en un gesto de furia.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Tú necesitas mi ayuda? Ésa sí que es buena -Responsable pudo ver a Furioso agarrando la viga con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-. ¿Por qué un santito como tú necesita mi ayuda? ¡Eres un dolor en el culo! ¡Insoportable!

Responsable siguió como si no le hubiera gritado ni insultado.

-Sí. Necesito tu ayuda, y sé que seguramente te divertiría…

Furioso soltó una risa ronca.

-Claro, y qué más.

Responsable fue directo al grano.

-Ingenuo se ha ido con un tipo desconocido, le he perdido entre la gente, y no tengo ni idea de dónde se han podido meter -explicó mientras se le acercaba, cambiando su tono a uno mucho más persuasivo-. ¿No te hace enfadar que un tipo así ponga sus sucias manos en alguien tan ingenuo?

Los ojos de Furioso se abrieron de par en par, y miró a Responsable como si quisiera matarlo (es decir, igual que antes).

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡SABES QUE INGENUO ES DEMASIADO INGENUO, IMBÉCIL! -rugió mientras se tiraba desde la viga, haciendo temblar el suelo del almacén y agrietándolo en varios metros a la redonda-. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAS VENIDO A DECIRME ESTO ANTES?!

-Lo intenté -contestó Responsable, tratando de no enfurecerlo más. Lo vio caminar hacia la salida, rompiendo el suelo a cada paso que daba.

Furioso abandonó el almacén, dejando atrás a Responsable, en medio del suelo levantado.

-¡DA IGUAL! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE SU MADRE! ¡ESPERA AHÍ, CABRÓN! ¡MORIRÁS ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAH! -gritó al aire, haciendo mucho eco. Responsable no se movió hasta que sus gritos se perdieron en la distancia.

-Bien, ya está hecho -Responsable se limpió el polvo de los pantalones y salió del almacén. Sabía que Ingenuo estaría bien.

 _Nada podía hacer que Furioso se enojara más que ver a alguien abusando de los débiles,_ pensó Responsable, mientras cerraba las puertas tras él.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Maduro observó con desagrado a Aprensivo mientras éste cogía otro par de guantes.

-¿No te parece que está lo suficientemente limpio? -le preguntó. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que Aprensivo se girase para mirarlo. Parecía incluso escandalizado.

-¡No existe nada que esté lo suficientemente limpio! -chilló. Aprensivo había estado limpiando el apartamento de Karasuma desde que había llegado con Isogai y su grupo (que aún estaban algo pálidos cuando se marcharon) y la casa estaba impecable.

-Ya lo veo, ya -resopló Maduro, mientras prestaba atención a Inocente, que estaba viendo la televisión-. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

-¡Genial, Matty! -exclamó Inocente, sin mirarlo-. ¡Esta peli mola mucho!

Estaba totalmente concentrado en las imágenes de la pantalla, y Maduro sonrió, aliviado y contento de que al menos alguien estuviera cómodo allí. Entonces se escuchó un ruido de cristales rotos a su derecha, y suspiró. Aprensivo y Hambriento estaban en la cocina, de donde había venido el ruido.

-¡Hambriento! ¡Acabo de limpiar eso, no pongas tus dedos llenos de grasa ahí!

"¿Por qué a mí?" pensó Maduro mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Menuda inmadurez. De pronto se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y Maduro apartó la mirada y fue a abrir, mirando antes por la mirilla. Vio a un Nervioso sonrojado agarrado a la mano de Sugaya y cubierto de basura y suciedad. Desesperado, pensó en Aprensivo limpiando el suelo con una toalla, y sabiendo de antemano cómo reaccionaría en cuanto abriese la puerta.

 _¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?_

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Travieso se limpió la nariz y se alejó de Kanzaki, separándose unos cuantos pasos y frotándose los ojos con el brazo, para limpiarse el resto de las lágrimas que aún tenía en la cara. Se sentía ridículo por haber llorado como un bebé en el hombro de Kanzaki, pero por otra parte se sentía muchísimo mejor. Avergonzado, pero mejor. Kanzaki sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás, Travieso?

El chico se preguntó si debería responderle o comportarse como un crío, pero Kanzaki no se merecía lo segundo. Al final no se decidió ni por una cosa ni por otra. Apartó la mirada y respondió:

-Lo siento, yo… casi os hago explotar a todos. Aunque me lo he pasado genial.

Ella sonrió inocentemente, caminó hacia él y le puso la mano en el hombro, obligándole a caminar hasta el borde del tejado y haciéndole mirar hacia abajo, colocándole la otra mano en la coronilla.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que decir eso, y lo sabes.

Travieso se puso pálido al ver a Karma mirándole, lleno de furia y sed de sangre, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Mierda.

Para empeorarlo, Sugino también parecía querer matarlo, con un ojo cubierto de sangre y Nakamura riéndose al lado. Kanzaki le apretó aún más el hombro y empezó a conducirle hacia la puerta por la que ella había llegado al tejado.

-Vamos abajo. Es hora de que te disculpes con todos por lo que has hecho.

-¿Y no podemos simplemente salir corriendo cuando no miren? -preguntó Travieso, casi desesperado, mientras bajaban tramo tras tramo de escaleras.

Kanzaki se detuvo, y él sintió un pequeño soplo de esperanza, que se rompió inmediatamente cuando ella respondió que de eso ni hablar. Travieso lloró internamente. Llegaron a las puertas principales del instituto, Kanzaki las abrió con una mano y reanudaron el camino, hacia los dos chicos que les esperaban, no precisamente contentos.

-Diles lo que me has dicho a mí, Travieso.

 _¡Pero ésta es una situación totalmente distinta!_

Karma cerró el puño y lo estampó contra la cara de Travieso, lanzándolo al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Se puso de pie a duras penas, sangrando por la boca.

-Vale, ésa me la merecía.

-¡Casi nos matas, pedazo de mierda! -gritó Karma, furioso, alzando el puño de nuevo. Travieso chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un escudo entre sus manos, y al hablar su voz estaba teñida de pánico.

-¡Escúchame al menos! -suplicó.

Karma no le hizo caso y continuó tratando de pegarle, mientras Travieso le esquivaba como podía, usando el escudo para defenderse. Por un momento sintió que iba a morir.

-¡K-Karma, deberías escucharle! -exclamó Okuda-. ¡Dejó que Kanzaki lo tocara sin hacerle daño! Por lo menos habría que oír su versión de la historia.

La sed de sangre de los ojos de Karma se fue apagando poco a poco, y dejó el puño quieto a apenas unos milímetros de la cara de Travieso. Entonces le agarró de la camisa para levantarle del suelo.

-Escúpelo todo en cinco segundos o sigo. Y tira ese escudo.

Travieso le obedeció, y el escudo cayó al suelo con un "clang".

-¡Lo siento, casi os hago explotar a todos! No quería volver con el original y me dejé llevar un poco…

Nakamura bufó.

-¿Sólo un poco?

Kayano le dio un codazo, y Travieso continuó:

-Kanzaki me venció ahí arriba así que… sí.

La cabeza de Sugino se giró para mirar a Kanzaki con admiración, cambiando la expresión enfadada que tenía.

-Bien hecho, Kanzaki.

Ella sonrió y Sugino se puso colorado. Karma siguió mirando a Travieso durante un rato antes de soltarle y dejarle caer al suelo.

-Eh, al menos nadie ha salido gravemente herido… bueno, salvo tú -le dijo a Sugino-. Si quieres puedo arreglarte eso. Como un gesto de buena voluntad.

Sugino miró dubitativo a Kanzaki, y ella asintió.

-Mientras no sientas el impulso de divertirte de nuevo a mi costa…

Travieso se rió.

-Ni se me ocurriría.

Kayano se acercó a Kanzaki y le susurró:

-¿Cómo lo has hecho para que dejara, ya sabes, de ser un psicópata?

La expresión de Kanzaki se volvió triste.

-He visto lo que había dentro de él -dijo, mientras observaba a Travieso haciendo desaparecer el escudo y creando de la nada hilo y aguja-. Estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo y sentí que tenía que ayudarle a recuperarse.

-Oye, ¿seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo? -preguntó Sugino, mirando a la aguja de Travieso con desconfianza.

-No te preocupes, tengo experiencia por todas las heridas que me he hecho a mí mismo a lo largo de los años.

Kanzaki sonrió.

-Tampoco he hecho mucho. Simplemente le he convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y de que podía confiar en nosotros.

Kayano parpadeó.

-¿Y eso te ha funcionado?

-Pues sí -la sonrisa de Kanzaki se volvió más genuina mientras veía cómo Travieso terminaba de coserle la herida a Sugino, quien trataba de aguantarse las ganas de gemir del dolor de la aguja, pero se mantenía estoico apretando los dientes, y haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba a Kanzaki-. Simplemente necesita a alguien en quien apoyarse.

-Entiendo -dijo Kayano, pasando a observar a Travieso, colocando una gasa sobre la herida de Sugino y luego haciendo aparecer esparadrapo para sujetarla.

-Quién habría pensado que sería tan fácil -Nakamura miró hacia el cielo, y Okuda asintió tras ella.

-Em… ¿qué está haciendo Karma? -preguntó Kayano, señalando al pelirrojo con un dedo.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

El teléfono de Karma vibró en su bolsillo, y el chico lo extrajo rápidamente y miró la identidad del que llamaba, que resultó ser Nagisa. Seguramente era Responsable, y descolgó el aparato.

-¿Responsable?

-Frío frío, Karma -canturreó una voz al otro lado de la línea-. Me decepcionas.

-¿Quién demonios eres? -espetó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, Karma, qué brusco que eres. Pensé que te apetecería escuchar el sonido de mi voz, pero parece que me equivocaba, qué triste me pones.

Karma oyó antes que ver al resto de su grupo acercarse a él.

-Responde a la pregunta.

Tras Karma, Travieso se partía de risa. El pelirrojo lo miró, y lo vio sujetándose el estómago en medio de su ataque.

-¡Tíos, esto es genial! -logró articular entre risa y risa. Al otro lado del teléfono, la voz adoptó un tono jocoso.

-¡Anda, si es Travieso! ¡Qué coincidencia!

El mencionado se secó una lagrimilla, para después reírse aún más fuerte.

-¡Vírgenes, corred y huid, que Lujurioso ya está aquíiiii! -canturreó.

Hubo un largo silencio, sólo roto por las risotadas de Travieso. Aquello se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

 **Lista de personalidades que encontrar**

 **Responsable ✔**

 **Furioso (Buscando a Ingenuo)**

 **Triste**

 **Travieso ✔**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso ✔ (Más o menos)**

 **Hambriento ✔**

 **Tímido**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso ✔**

 **Miedoso**

 **Aprensivo ✔**

 **Temerario**

 **Inocente ✔**

 **Maduro ✔**

 **Ingenuo (En peligro)**

 **Sereno**


	6. Nota

**Bien, esto no es un capítulo sino una aclaración que me gustaría dar a todos los que han leído este fic y a los que tienen esperanza de seguir leyendo más, especialmente a Nazyro, quien espero que lea esto. Me queda un capítulo que traducir de esta historia, después ya no habrá más, así que he tomado la decisión de continuarla después del capítulo 6 con mis propias ideas, es decir el capítulo 7 será ya de mi propia creación. Así es que me gustaría que, si aún hay alguien a quien le interese este fic, elija con qué personalidad de Nagisa, de las que no están marcadas con el símbolo en la lista, le gustaría que empezase el capítulo 7.**

 **Gracias por vuestra atención y un saludo!**


	7. Hora de demasiadas responsabilidades

Karma abrió la boca mientras las carcajadas de Travieso se convertían en risitas ahogadas.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente, Lujurioso?

-Pues… ya te lo imaginas, ¿no? Te quiero a ti, Karma~ -el tono seductor hizo que al pelirrojo le diera un tic en una ceja-. Y no sólo a ti, sino a todos los que están contigo. Kayano, Sugino… todos. Como sea~ ¿os apetece divertiros conmigo por la ciudad? Tengo muuuuuchas ideas en mente, si sabéis a lo que me refiero, je, je, je~

Karma sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Qué tipo de diversión tienes en mente?

-Oh, así que estás interesado, Karma~ ¿Qué te parece si quedamos los dos a solas? Un encuentro pri-va-do~

Antes de que Karma pudiera responder, se oyó una voz furiosa procedente de la parte delantera del instituto.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Ha explotado una bomba?

Todos se volvieron. Terasaka y su grupo caminaban hacia ellos mientras contemplaban el desastre que había provocado Travieso en las ventanas y las vías de acceso al edificio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -les preguntó Sugino, curioso-. ¿No tendríais que estar en clase con Bitch-sensei?

-No ha aparecido -respondió Yoshida, irritado.

-Oímos una explosión mientras estábamos allí -lo secundó Itona, mientras daba una patada a una pequeña roca-. Y por eso bajamos.

-Pues aquí parece que ha habido una guerra -Yoshida miró el gigantesco cráter que había ante él, y luego a las ventanas rotas. Travieso se puso en pie, asomándose desde detrás de Nakamura, y al ver al grupo recién llegado no pudo evitar sonreír, con los ojos llenos de picardía.

-Bueno, eso ha sido obra mía, ¡del gran Travieso y su precioso lanzacohetes casero!

Su sonrisa se amplió, y se preparó para chasquear los dedos y mostrar su maravillosa habilidad, mientras que la otra mano la puso en su cadera, en una pose heroica. El grupo de Terasaka lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué? -Muramatsu observó a los otros del grupo, muy confuso-. No puede ser verdad, ¿no? ¿No?

Aquellos que habían sido testigos de la "épica batalla" (Travieso insistía en que todo el mundo la llamaría así) no sabían si sentirse irritados, divertidos o perturbados ante las reacciones de los recién llegados. Y con la situación en general.

Era ridículo.

Travieso esperaba una mejor reacción, y no recibió nada. Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, no me creáis. En cuanto haga así con los dedos…

-Me sorprende que nadie haya venido a ver qué ha pasado aquí -intervino Yoshida, rascándose la cabeza. Había que cambiar rápidamente de tema. Travieso descruzó los brazos y se dirigió a él.

-Eso también es obra mía. No es plan de dejar que la gente descubra mis travesuras a destiempo. Sería un fastidio que me pille la policía y…

-Y eso lo dice el que firma los graffitis con su nombre -apuntó Nakamura. El grupo de Terasaka puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué?

Travieso arrugó la nariz, molesto por la interrupción, y prosiguió:

-Como sea, a vosotros no os afecta por obra y gracia de Responsable, tan sencillo como eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Okuda, tímida y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Ése es el poder de Responsable. Se tiene que hacer cargo de todo, al fin y al cabo -Travieso puso los ojos en blanco-. Es demasiado irritante, no sabe lo que es divertirse. Además, que nadie puede ver a las personalidades como nosotros a menos que así lo queramos. Si Responsable no se hubiera metido, ni siquiera vosotros podríais verme, ni siquiera si me pusiera a escribir en vuestras caras con un rotulador. Lo cual sería una magnífica idea…

Pareció pensárselo durante un minuto, para luego descartar la idea y continuar hablando.

-La razón por la que me veis es porque Responsable es capaz de sobrepasar esa capacidad que tenemos, como un truco en un videojuego. Se lo podemos hacer a otras personas, salvo a las que él haya elegido específicamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa la policía?

-Porque -contestó Travieso, decidiendo no ser grosero con Okuda- a veces es divertido salir corriendo y ver a la poli dar palos de ciego intentando encontrarme, cuando sé que jamás conseguirán hacerlo.

-¿Y por eso nadie ha venido al oír la explosión? -Sugino se dio cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie más en los alrededores.

-Ah, eso… la gente ve lo que quiere ver y oye lo que quiere oír. No pasa nada, puedo arreglar todo esto en cualquier momento, hago así y…

Chasqueó sus dedos con una mirada de superioridad en la cara. Los alumnos echaron un vistazo a los destrozos…

...y nada ocurrió.

-¡Os lo habéis creído! -Travieso empezó a reírse-. Seguro que a Aprensivo le daría un ataque al corazón si estuviese aquí, ese friki de la limpieza. Él es el único que podría limpiar todo este desorden. Es su poder, después de todo, limpiar cosas porque es horrible y asqueroso que no estén limpias. Si me preguntáis, vaya birria de poder. El mío es mil veces mejor y…

-¡Oyeee, Karma! ¡No me ignores! -el grito de Lujurioso a través del teléfono se oyó a pesar de que no tenía el altavoz puesto. Se habían olvidado de la llamadita tras la llegada del grupo de Terasaka.

Ups.

-¿Quién es ése? -preguntó Muramatsu mientras Karma se llevaba de nuevo el aparato a la oreja, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-Es Lujurioso -contestó Nakamura, esperando ver las reacciones ante esta revelación. Terasaka comprendió todas las implicaciones que tenía ese simple nombre. La lujuria de Nagisa… mejor no pensar en eso para evitar tener imágenes mentales.

-Lujurioso... mierda -gruñó.

-Veo que lo pillas -sonrió Nakamura, encantada de ver las caras sonrojadas de los demás.

-Vale, yo… -Sugino también estaba ruborizado. Él también había pensado lo mismo que Terasaka, y era… incómodo en exceso-. Voy a avisar al profesor Karasuma y a contarle todo esto. Y ahora que está oscureciendo, deberíamos planear lo que vamos a hacer después.

* * *

X Assassination Classroom X

* * *

Cuando Karasuma recibió la llamada, no sabía si preocuparse, frustrarse o simplemente enfadarse por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. Era una persona con una voluntad inquebrantable, pero no se esperaba lo que había ocurrido, y según entraba en el hospital, sabía que todo aquello estaba empezando a superarle, aunque no le gustara. Y no era para menos.

Uno de sus estudiantes estaba enfermo y, literalmente, dividido en múltiples porciones de sí mismo, y no parecía que fuera a arreglarse pronto, y un profesor pulpo al que odiaba en su propia casa, vigilando a ese mismo estudiante con algunas de las personalidades encontradas. Por otra parte, una de sus compañeras de armas había sido herida sin que él supiera el motivo.

Aquel día iba a ser demasiado largo.

Karasuma se encaminó hacia el puesto de la recepcionista, mirando de reojo a su alrededor en busca de algo mínimamente sospechoso, un viejo hábito que había calado muy hondo en él. Al llegar al mostrador, Karasuma se aclaró la voz, y la recepcionista se dirigió a él con timidez:

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor?

-He recibido una llamada, mi socia está ingresada aquí. ¿Me podría decir en qué habitación está?

La recepcionista consultó algo en su ordenador, y después, sin apartar la mirada de él, preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama su socia?

-Irina Jelavic.

Parecía que la mujer tenía problemas para escribir correctamente el apellido de Irina, así que Karasuma se lo deletreó despacio. Tras unos momentos, la concordancia apareció en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Vale, se encuentra en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, habitación 230. Tendrá que usar el teléfono que está al lado de la puerta principal y pedir permiso para acceder y poder verla. Su condición es delicada, pues sufre traumatismos varios en la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, incluidas algunas heridas de bala. Es posible que no le dejen pasar, pero no pierde nada por intentarlo.

Karasuma se lo agradeció con una ligera reverencia, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los ascensores, situados al otro lado de la planta. Pulso el botón y esperó, firme y en silencio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un "ding" y el hombre entró en la cabina, pulsando el botón del piso al que iba. Podría haber subido por las escaleras y llegar más rápido usando el free running, pero en aquella situación lo mejor era actuar normal, aunque tomase la ruta más larga. En realidad, el propósito de aquello era para tener un poco de tranquilidad y aclarar su mente.

El silencio le rodeaba, aquellos ascensores no tenían música ambiental que le perforase los tímpanos. El número en el panel de control cambió d las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Salió, y se dirigió directamente hacia el pasillo de Cuidados Intensivos, que parecía demasiado silencioso según caminaba, pasando de largo enfermeras y puertas, algunas abiertas y otras cerradas. Por una de las ventanas pudo ver que estaba oscureciendo, y cada vez la visibilidad exterior era menor. Se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo a sus estudiantes, si Sugaya había conseguido atrapar a Nervioso sin su ayuda, y si habían sido capaces de atrapar a alguna personalidad más.

Seguramente tendría que cambiar de planes, decidió mientras llegaba a las dobles puertas de la UCI, buscando el teléfono que le había mencionado la recepcionista. En aquella situación había algo raro (de hecho, aquel tinglado no tenía nada de normal) y continuamente se añadían más incógnitas a la ecuación. Por lo que sabía, Irina había sido atacada por alguien desconocido, que podría estar conectado al problema actual o simplemente haber sido una coincidencia. Cualquiera de las dos opciones podría ser peligrosa para los estudiantes. Quizá el objetivo no era solamente Irina, sino también ellos. Era una posibilidad que Karasuma no podía ignorar.

Tendría que haber tomado todas las precauciones posibles para que estuvieran a salvo, y se dieran cuenta de que ese incidente les podía poner en peligro. También les tendría que haber avisado sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Irina. Dejar cosas en el tintero no eran propias de él.

Con un suspiro que sonó más preocupado que frustrado, Karasuma descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número 125, como venía escrito en la nota de las instrucciones, pegadas en la pared al lado del teléfono, y se pasó una mano por su negro cabello. Esperó a que le contestaran, lo que ocurrió tras varios tonos:

-Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

-Hola, me gustaría entrar a visitar a Irina Jelavic, me dijeron que estaba ingresada aquí.

-Un momento, por favor.

Se hizo el silencio, y el hombre continuó aguardando pacientemente mientras oía la respiración de la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Entonces habló de nuevo:

-En este momento, sólo los familiares y personas autorizadas pueden entrar. ¿Me puede decir su nombre?

-Tadaomi Karasuma.

De nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez el lapso de tiempo fue mucho más corto, y la voz le autorizó a pasar, pues estaba en la lista de los autorizados. Le rogaron que esperase un momento, y entonces una enfermera salió del interior y le dijo con un gesto que la acompañase.

-No le voy a mentir, la situación de la paciente es delicada -explicó la enfermera, mientras guiaba a Karasuma hacia el interior de la UCI-. Creemos que ha sido atacada por alguien o algo. Habrá que esperar a que despierte para saber la historia completa, y eso si se acuerda; en algún momento de la pelea se golpeó la cabeza.

Lo que la enfermera y los doctores no sabían era que Irina era una asesina experimentada y entrenada, y aquella manera de atacarla era muy significativa. Irina no se habría dejado vencer tan fácilmente, aquella misteriosa persona tenía que ser fuerte y estar igual de entrenada para vencerla en una pelea.

-¿Se recuperará? -preguntó Karasuma.

-Es difícil de decir, pero esperamos que lo haga. Ahora mismo está estable y en observación permanente en todo momento. Aunque se tendrá que quedar más días aquí, hasta que podamos garantizar que es seguro trasladarla a otra habitación.

Karasuma sintió que se le secaba la boca, pero lo disimuló, y siguió mostrándose imperturbable. El resto del trayecto hasta la habitación 230 lo hizo en silencio, mirando el número de cada habitación por la que pasaban. Al llegar al destino, la enfermera se volvió hacia él.

-Voy a ver si el doctor ha terminado ya, por favor, espere aquí.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y la abrió, cerrándola rápidamente. Karasuma se quedó solo en el pasillo vacío, y se recostó en la pared esperando al regreso de la enfermera. Entonces, escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar y vibrar, y lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo. Se había olvidado de ponerlo en modo vibrador al entrar en el hospital.

-Al habla Karasuma.

-Profesor Karasuma…

Por la voz, debía de ser Sugino.

-Dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa nerviosa.

-Eh, sí, algo así -se oyó un bufido de fondo, que seguramente era Nakamura, y Karasuma esperó a que Sugino continuase-. He puesto el altavoz, para que todos le oigan… tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-¿Habéis encontrado a alguna personalidad más? -Karasuma asumió que le llamaban por eso, y deseó que no tuviera que ver con el motivo por el que se encontraba en el hospital.

-Ja, ja, ja, pues… sí, pero lo cierto es que…

-Díselo, Sugino -¿había hablado Kanzaki? Se le parecía por el tono, aunque la voz sonaba algo lejana.

-B-bueno… -el tono del chico era de vergüenza.

-Sugino, necesito saber lo que pasa para poder ayudaros -Karasuma estaba ligeramente preocupado (y frustrado) de que algo malo hubiera pasado mientras él no estaba allí. También se preguntó por qué era Sugino el que llamaba y no Karma, el líder de aquel grupo.

-Hemos conseguido atrapar a Travieso -informó el muchacho, en un tono más relajado.

-¿Está ahí con vosotros?

-Sí, aquí está, pero el caso es… que ha hecho explotar el edificio del instituto… mientras intentaba escapar de nosotros -la voz de Sugino se volvió entrecortada.

Karasuma esperaba oír cualquier cosa, excepto la que había escuchado.

-Eso es poco preciso -intervino Terasaka. ¿No se suponía que él tenía que estar en el edificio de la clase E?- ¡el tío ha dicho que tenía un lanzacohetes!

-Eso es obvio, Terasaka -esta vez habló Itona-. Hay un agujero gigante en el patio y acaba de hacer aparecer una bocina de la nada.

-¡Calla, Itona!

Ése había sido Travieso, su voz era idéntica a la de Nagisa, aunque con cierto matiz distinto.

-Tengo que admitir que ha sido genial, pero quizá debería haber volado la casa del director Asano…

-Lo genial ha sido la manera en que Kanzaki te desarmó en el tejado -se rió Nakamura, con la voz cargada de malicia.

-No me ha "desarmado" -gruñó Travieso.

-Venga, que lo hemos visto todos desde abajo, no te hagas el duro.

-¡Que no ha sido así!

-Vale, vale, pero Karma sí que te ha dado un buen golpe en toda la cara.

-Cállate.

-Haced el favor de calmaros -intentó imponerse Sugino, mientras Karasuma decidió cortar todo volviendo a hablar.

-¿Cuánto ha destruido?

-Pues el camino principal de acceso y alguna que otra ventana.

Karasuma notó que le venía el dolor de la cabeza.

-¿Hay algún herido?

-Yo por poco pierdo un ojo, pero Travieso me ha cosido la herida, puede invocar cualquier cosa que quiera, y dice que quiere compensarnos por casi matarnos, y no sé de qué manera será. Okuda está muy afectada pero hemos conseguido calmarla.

Karasuma suspiró largamente. Muy, muy largamente.

-Señor, el doctor dice que puede entrar -la enfermera apareció en ese momento, interrumpiendo la conversación telefónica con Sugino. En su cara mostraba que no le parecía bien que hablara por teléfono ahí, pero decidió pasarlo por alto- pero tiene que colgar el teléfono primero. Cuando termine, entre.

La enfermera se marchó, y Karasuma volvió a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

-Sugino, me reuniré con vosotros tan pronto como pueda, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir, así que esperadme en el edificio de la clase E. Y por favor, llamad a todos los demás para que vayan allí también, tengo algo que deciros a todos vosotros.

-De acuerdo, profesor Karasuma, lo haré -respondió Sugino. Sonaba curioso, pero no hizo preguntas. Después, cortó la llamada.

Karasuma se guardó el teléfono y respiró hondo, cogiendo el picaporte de la puerta y entrando en la habitación. Nada más hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, por la sorpresa.

Irina yacía en una cama de hospital. Tenía la cabeza vendada, con un esparadrapo en la mejilla, que se encontraba empapado de sangre. Su labio superior parecía estar abierto, y estaba conectada a tantos cables y máquinas que Karasuma apenas podía ver dónde estaba cada uno. Algunos se introducían bajo las sábanas. La cara de la mujer estaba contraída por el dolor y cubierta de sudor. También tenía vendas por todo el cuello, y su respiración y frecuencia cardíaca eran ligeramente irregulares. Se encontraba lo suficientemente estable, y Karasuma la admiró por aguantar tan bien después de todo lo que había pasado.

Lo que le había pasado…

Una súbita furia le dominó, y aunque no lo demostró en su cara, sí apretó los puños. Quiso hacer algo, quiso saber de inmediato lo que había ocurrido. Quiso poder tener un objetivo.

-Lo está haciendo bien, está medicada y hemos podido tratarle las heridas -intervino el doctor, un hombre de mediana edad-. Tenía heridas múltiples que necesitaban atención, pero las hemos curado todas. Durante toda la noche le haremos un seguimiento para asegurarnos de que permanece estable. La opinión es que podrá recuperarse completamente, pero necesita descansar, su cuerpo tiene que volver a funcionar correctamente.

Karasuma, conteniendo su furia, hizo una reverencia. El sentimiento de ira quedó ligeramente atenuado por la gratitud que sentía.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Le dirigió otra mirada a la mujer recostada, y se prometió a sí mismo mentalmente:

Encontraré a quien te haya hecho esto, Irina. Lo juro.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Korosensei dio otra vuelta alrededor del bloque de apartamentos, y su gran velocidad de desplazamiento afectaba a los árboles y postes eléctricos que se cruzaba, a los cubos de basura e incluso a las faldas de los uniformes escolares de las chicas que regresaban a casa después de pasar una tarde entretenida en el karaoke. Pero Korosensei no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos, en que su labor era mínima, y no estaba haciendo casi nada por buscar las personalidades y ayudar así a la recuperación de uno de sus preciosos estudiantes.

Se lo había prometido a Responsabilidad, después de todo. No sería un buen profesor si no ayudase.

* * *

 _Había abandonado el apartamento del profesor Karasuma a sugerencia de Maduro, y se había puesto a merodear por las cercanías hasta que vio a la mencionada personalidad llamarle desde un callejón, y se lanzó hacia allí a toda velocidad, alborotándole el pelo en todas direcciones._

 _-¿Qué necesitas, Responsable? -preguntó el profesor, con su eterna sonrisa en su redonda cara. Responsable, aún recuperándose del golpe de viento, se arregló el pelo y respondió:_

 _-Korosensei, esto puede sonar muy repentino, pero tengo que pedirle un favor. Es sobre la recuperación de Nagisa._

 _El profesor se fijó en que, si bien la personalidad era idéntica a Nagisa, en cierta manera era muy diferente. Parecía algo agitada, como si hubiera corrido hasta allí, y sus coletas estaban deshechas, bien por su violento aterrizaje o bien por otra razón. Sus ojos estaban centrados en él y no temblaban ni vacilaban. Pero parecía algo triste, y se le empezaban a notar las ojeras._

 _-Dime, ¿qué necesitas? Ayudaré en cualquier cosa que quieras. ¿Qué clase de profesor sería si te dejo aquí tirado?_

 _Responsable se quedó quieto un par de segundos, y después hizo una pronunciada reverencia, hasta que la mitad superior de su cuerpo quedó casi horizontal. Desde esa posición comenzó a hablar:_

 _-Gracias, Korosensei, por escucharme. Soy responsable de todo y de todos, y tengo que pedirle esto en vistas de que todo siga yendo bien -hizo una pausa, y la mirada seria de sus ojos se trocó en una desesperada y suplicante-. Por favor, necesito que no ayude a los estudiantes._

 _Korosensei se quedó paralizado por la impresión. No estaba del todo seguro de haber oído bien._

 _-Responsable… no entiendo tu petición. ¿No quieres que Nagisa se ponga mejor?_

 _La respiración de la personalidad se interrumpió bruscamente, y su cuerpo tembló al intentar acercarse a Korosensei. Casi tropezó y se cayó, pero logró sostenerse._

 _-¡Por favor! Si usted ayuda a encontrar a las personalidades, ¡nada cambiará! ¡Todo volverá a ser como antes y no podríamos soportar eso! ¡Nagisa nunca se recuperaría! -gritó, perdiendo su autocontrol y respirando con dificultad, con el sudor empezando a caerle por la frente-. Si usted ayuda…_

 _Se le cortó la voz, y Korosensei perdió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Responsable estaba llorando abiertamente, con las lágrimas salpicando el suelo de cemento._

 _-Responsable…_

 _-Puede mantener a todos los que ya han encontrado en el mismo sitio, puede vigilarlos, pero por favor, no salga a buscar más. Por favor -se enderezó y clavó sus llorosos ojos en los del profesor-. Por favor, prométamelo, por favor…_

 _Korosensei puso uno de sus tentáculos en el hombro de Responsable, y el chico se puso tenso ante el contacto, algo que para el profesor no pasó desapercibido._

 _-No te preocupes, Responsable. Respetaré los deseos de las personalidades de mis estudiantes a cualquier precio._

 _La personalidad estuvo en silencio durante un rato, tras el cual sonrió un poco entre sus lágrimas y miró esperanzado al pulpo._

 _-Gracias, Korosensei -abrió los brazos y envolvió el cuerpo del pulpo con ello, escondiendo la cabeza en la corbata que le había regalado Aguri tiempo atrás-. Muchísimas gracias…_

 _Korosensei acarició la cabeza de Responsable con varios tentáculos. Se hizo entonces el silencio mientras chico y profesor se abrazaban. Momentos después, la personalidad se separó, sonriendo de felicidad, haciéndole exactamente igual a Nagisa._

 _-Con todo claro, me marcharé. Hay alguien que… digamos que cree demasiado en sí mismo para su propio bien. Tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Pronto hubo desaparecido por otro callejón. Korosensei aún permaneció allí quieto durante mucho rato, observando el lugar por el que la personalidad había desaparecido._

 _-Responsable…_

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

-¡Karma, parecías muy interesado en nuestra pequeña reunión! ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres posponerla hasta mañana? ¿Dónde está la diversión ahí? -Lujurioso sonaba irritado. El ruido de sus rápidas pisadas le acompañaba mientras recorría la calle, con el móvil en la oreja y esquivando a la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario. Inconscientemente, había permitido que todo el mundo pudiera verle, con lo que escuchaba no pocos silbidos tanto de hombres como de mujeres en su camino.

-Pues mira, es eso, o te reúnes con todos ahora mismo en el edificio de la clase E -contestaba Karma, en tono serio-. Pensaba que querías estar con mi grupo en privado.

Lujurioso casi podía oír la sonrisa mezquina de Karma, y su tono seductor y atractivo que al mismo tiempo le excitaba y le ponía de los nervios. Este chico era demasiado problemático. Quizá si hubiera telefoneado a Kayano o Sugino en su lugar… Aunque en el fondo, no importaba a quién hubiera llamado, aquella era su propia naturaleza.

Si tan sólo el original fuera un poco menos cortito de miras en lo referente al amor y él mismo no tuviera un lío en la cabeza…

Al escuchar otro silbido, Lujurioso se giró y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente al hombre que lo llamaba, por puro instinto. Aunque en realidad era más un hábito que tenía.

-Pero Karma~ -a veces odiaba de verdad esa estúpida voz seductora que usaba a menudo, pero no podía hacer nada-. Creía que querías verme. Venga, va a ser divertido~

Karma suspiró profundamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Ésas son tus únicas opciones.

Se notaba que el pelirrojo no estaba bromeando, iba muy en serio. Lujurioso sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

-De acuerdo, te pondré un mensajito~

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono, antes de que su boca actuase más rápido que su cerebro. Dio un suspiro de hastío que fue pronto reemplazado por una sonrisa y un guiño, cuando su cuerpo se giró solo y saludó a otro tipo que le estaba silbando. Un tipo que no vio que las manos de Lujurioso estaban temblando.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Aprensivo atravesaba una fase de profunda depresión. No dejaba de sentir que había algo que no estaba completamente limpio, y le dio un tic en un ojo al ver a Maduro plantarse delante de la puerta que conducía a su salvación. ¡Si hasta tenía todas las herramientas de limpieza listas!

-¡Eres desesperante, Maduro! ¿No ves que aún hay algo que me queda por limpiar? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

Maduro se colocó bien las gafas, exasperado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Aprensivo. No podemos abandonar esta casa, tenemos que quedarnos para salvar al original. ¿Por qué no te entretienes haciéndole una limpieza a Hambriento hasta que te quedes satisfecho?

-¡Pero yo…!

-He dicho que no. Ahora calla y ponte a limpiar algo en este apartamento, si es que aún queda algo que no hayas limpiado, claro. O eso, o te estás quietecito y callado. Inocente está intentando dormir -ordenó Maduro en plan padre, mirando hacia la cocina, donde estaba Hambriento comiéndose todos los sándwiches que había en la nevera, y luego al dormitorio, donde sabía que estaba Inocente durmiendo junto al original, abrazado a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Argh! -gritó Aprensivo, lleno de frustración, llevándose las manos a su apretado moño y casi desordenándose el pelo. Aunque jamás podría hacer eso, sería demasiado sucio para sus estándares.

-¿Esto suele pasar a menudo? -preguntó Sugaya, desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado junto a Nervioso, contemplando la escena que tenía lugar ante ellos. Ambos estaban limpios tras su emocionante aventura de caer en la basura (Aprensivo se había asegurado de que no quedaba nada de suciedad en ellos antes de permitirles entrar en la casa. Sugaya jamás se había sentido tan limpio en su vida) Nervioso aún vestía un conjunto de ropa similar al que llevaba antes, con el añadido de un jersey holgado. Sugaya decidió tomar prestados una camisa y unos pantalones de Karasuma, de la talla más pequeña que tuviera. Le quedaban muy grandes, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora.

Al fin y al cabo, combinaba bien con el estilo de ropa de Nervioso.

Aunque eso no importaba.

-S-s-sí -respondió Nervioso, agarrándose al brazo de Sugaya con todas sus fuerzas, con el rubor cubriéndole toda la cara y sus ojos clavados en la pared más cercana. Había insistido en que Sugaya se quedara con él, asegurando que era demasiado inquieto para estar sin él, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo al apartamento de Karasuma. Sugaya había tratado de irse un par de veces, argumentando que Nervioso estaría bien, y no estaría solo ya que había más personalidades allí, y además él tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros, pero después de una hora y media de fracasar en las negociaciones, se rindió y decidió quedarse. Era más fácil así.

Luego se lo diría a Karasuma… siempre y cuando Nervioso le dejara coger su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Los pies de Furioso resquebrajaban el cemento que pisaban, mientras sus ojos rojos casi expulsaban llamas de furia mientras corría por las calles desiertas y los callejones solitarios. La escasa luz solar y el hecho de estar en un barrio marginal no le mejoraba el humor, y su ira aumentaba constantemente, causando que los ruidos de rotura se hicieran más frecuentes con cada zancada. Algunos de sus pasos incluso causaban que el suelo se levantara al pisar, como si hubiera un terremoto. Hasta en los edificios cercanos aparecía alguna que otra grieta.

¡Estaba MUY furioso! Tenía ganas de coger al maldito que había abusado de la confianza de Ingenuo en su propio beneficio. Cualquiera que abusara de alguien más débil merecía morir, y quien lo hiciera para satisfacer sus ambiciones egoístas merecía saber lo que se sentía cuando le destrozaban la nariz. Furioso estaba feliz de alimentar sus ganas de hacer daño a alguien si esos bastardos se lo merecían.

Había llegado su hora de brillar.

No mostraba su furia a menudo, había que decirlo.

Nagisa era, en su opinión, demasiado tímido.

"Además" iba pensando Furioso "Responsable también se merece que le parta la cara, ese maldito bastardo. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¡Si hubiera hecho el trabajo que tenía que hacer y hubiera actuado como tiene que actuar nada de esto habría pasado! Será inútil…"

Hizo crujir sus nudillos, y las cadenas de sus dedos tintinearon amenazadoramente. Después de mucho buscar e interrogar a los desgraciados que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con él, averiguó quién había engañado a Trust y dónde se escondía. El tipo en cuestión era un pez gordo del crimen, uno de los más corruptos y podridos. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre aún más. Las cadenas de sus dedos casi se rompieron por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños.

Por la información que había reunido, el bastardo tenía su base de operaciones en una librería, en la que escondía a Ingenuo (para ser sinceros, ¿quién hubiera pensado que una librería estaría envuelta en una organización criminal?)

Se detuvo delante del establecimiento, y pensó rápidamente.

"¿Debería entrar a saco o discretamente?

¿Para qué se había preguntado esa tontería? Sonriendo, Furioso arremetió contra las puertas de cristal, destrozándolas en miles de pedacitos y esparciéndolos por el suelo. Corrió entre los asustados clientes, que gritaban ante el supuesto fenómeno paranormal que acababan de presenciar (para ellos, Furioso era invisible) o se escondían debajo o detrás de las estanterías. Pasó de largo al encargado de la tienda y saltó el mostrador, entrando en la trastienda. Allí había muchísimas cajas apiladas en montones, algunas abiertas y otras cerradas, y una puerta abierta que parecía ser la sala de descanso para los empleados. En una esquina, Furioso encontró lo que buscaba: una escalerilla que conducía a los apartamentos situados encima de la librería. Subió los peldaños de tres en tres, estaba tan enfadado que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de cuánto. Primero, el bastardo secuestraba a Ingenuo, usando su confianza natural en su controla, y luego le escondía para usarlo en sus planes diabólicos.

Rechinó los dientes cuando alcanzó el último peldaño, que terminaba en un pasillo de dos direcciones. Odiaba a ese tipo de gente con toda su alma. No eran humanos, eran monstruos que no deberían existir. Ver crecer a Nagisa bajo los "cuidados" de uno de ellos le reafirmó en sus sentimientos, furioso porque Nagisa nunca pudo sacar a relucir su furia interior.

Aquello le hacía sentirse aún peor que enfadado, le hacía sentirse triste, muy triste.

Meneó la cabeza y enfiló el pasillo hacia la derecha, sus instintos le decían que aquel era el camino correcto. En la distancia pudo oír las sirenas de la policía, impresionado de que hubieran tardado tan poco tiempo en venir. Abrió la puerta más cercana de una fuerte patada, arrancándola de sus goznes y tirándola al suelo. Lo que vio le hizo enseñar los dientes.

Ingenuo miró hacia arriba desde su posición en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Tenía las manos atadas y su camisa estaba desarreglada, con los hombros al aire. Alrededor de él había cinco hombres, cuatro de ellos musculosos con pinta de guardaespaldas y el otro más bajo y delgado, vestido con un traje negro. Tenía la mano en la cabeza de Ingenuo y estaba acariciándola. Al producirse el ruido, miraron en su dirección, pero Furioso no iba a darles tiempo de ponerse en alerta. Con la ventaja que le daba el ser invisible, se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó al primer guardaespaldas, saltándole un diente y haciéndole escupir sangre y saliva.

A los siguientes dos les cogió la cabeza por detrás y las chocó una con otra, dejándolos inconscientes por la fuerza del golpe. Era en momentos como ése en los que Anger estaba feliz de tener una fuerza descomunal como habilidad. Lo hacía todo mucho más divertido. Una patada más en el lateral de la cabeza del último guardaespaldas lo envió al suelo. Los ojos del tipo del traje se abrieron y dejó escapar una especie de chillido agudo, mientras trataba de retroceder, sólo para tropezar con el sofá y caer sentado en él.

-¿Q-qué pasa? -balbuceó el criminal. Pausadamente, Furioso se colocó delante del tipo.

-Ingenuo, ven aquí.

Ingenuo asintió y se levantó rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de Furioso, agarrando fuertemente su chaqueta negra. Furioso decidió que el hombre tenía que verle, así que "desactivó" su invisibilidad. El hombre dio un respingo.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Cállate, escoria, basura humana! ¡No mereces vivir, saco de mierda! ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres tú?

Volvió a rechinar los dientes, con los ojos ensombrecidos. El suelo crujió bajo sus pies, hasta casi el punto de que podría llegar a romperse y hacerles caer al piso de abajo. Las grietas se hicieron claramente visibles en el suelo, las paredes y el techo, las ventanas estallaron en pedazos, como si se hubiera producido una explosión. Rugiendo como un animal, Furioso preparó el puño y lo lanzó contra la cabeza del hombre, dispuesto a acabar con él de un solo golpe, a destrozarle la cabeza, a convertirle en un amasijo sangriento.

-¡Muere, muere, muere, muere!

Pero una mano frenó en seco a Furioso, agarrándole del brazo e impidiendo que conectara con la cara del hombre. La mirada envenenada de la personalidad se clavó en la persona que le había arruinado su momento de venganza.

Era Responsable, quien no parecía nada alterado, estaba tan calmado como siempre.

-Para, Furioso. Hay otras maneras de obtener la venganza que quieres.

El tipo del traje se había desmayado por la sobrecarga emocional que acababa de experimentar. Furioso gruñó, intentando liberarse del agarre de Responsable, sin conseguirlo. Estaba muy molesto por la facilidad que tenía para leer sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Tú me pediste que hiciera esto!

Odiaba a muerte a ese Responsable, maldito bastardo.

-Te dije que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a Ingenuo, no que mataras a nadie. Piensa en cómo afectará esto al original, yo soy responsable de…

-Oh, sí, responsable. Gran verdad ésa. ¡Esto no habría pasado si tú no la hubieras cagado como lo has hecho!

-Vale, la he cagado, sí -Furioso parpadeó por la facilidad de Responsable para admitir ese error que había cometido-, pero tengo la responsabilidad de arreglar mi fallo. No necesito que empeores las cosas matando gente.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer con él? Merece morir.

Responsable sonrió, exactamente igual que Nagisa cuando dejaba salir su lado travieso.

-No te preocupes, ya me he hecho cargo de todo.

Furioso alzó una ceja, sin terminar de creérselo del todo.

-¿Qué estás planeando?

Responsable simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Al jefe de aquella mafia no se le volvería a ver jamás.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Ingenuo observó la puerta que tenía ante él y dudó de si entrar o no en la casa, con la mano en el pomo. No sabía bien por qué estaba dudando, confiaba en que Responsable le había llevado al sitio correcto (desapareciendo después alegando que tenía una emergencia que atender) y no quería que Furioso se enfadara con él por no ponerse a salvo tras lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Furioso estaba tan pálido que daba miedo, pero Ingenuo sabía que su furia no iba dirigida a él. Aún así estaba preocupado.

Bajo la fachada de tipo eternamente enfadado, Furioso podía llegar a ser alguien que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, y eso hacía que Ingenuo sonriera. Al fin y al cabo, confiaba en él.

Lleno de determinación, hizo girar el pomo y abrió la puerta sin llamar (de todas formas, estaba seguro de que a los de dentro no les importaría). Dentro, Maduro se acariciaba las sienes, en un gesto de desesperación y hartazgo, mientras Aprensivo alternaba entre los gritos que le dirigía a Hambriento, quien devoraba su propio peso en comida, con respecto a su mala higiene y su incapacidad para estar limpio, y las miradas asesinas que le dirigía a Maduro para quejarse de eso. Detrás de ellos, Nervioso tartamudeaba mientras hablaba con el estudiante alto, de pelo gris… Sugaya, como recordó Ingenuo. Nervioso estaba sonrojado mientras Sugaya le sonreía, intentando que le soltara el brazo.

Maduro se dio cuenta del recién llegado y se dirigió a él.

-Hola, Ingenuo, es un placer tenerte entre nosotros otra vez. Intenta no despertar a Inocente, ¿vale? Acabo de ponerle a dormir.

Ingenuo asintió y sonrió, internándose en el apartamento, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez desde que le encontró aquel hombre. Ya no le importaban las marcas de las cuerdas en las muñecas.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Responsable caminaba rápidamente hacia el edificio de la clase E para reunirse con el profesor Karasuma y los demás alumnos, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica. Esperaba que aquella llamada no añadiera una más a la interminable lista de cosas que tenía que hacer para cumplir el objetivo de salvar al original.

Pero así fue.

Cuando vio el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, se quedó paralizado, parpadeando al ver la pantalla. Era un nombre que prefería no ver, ya que le daba escalofríos el simple hecho de contemplarlo.

"Mamá"

Tomó aire, y respondió la llamada, intentando hablar como lo haría Nagisa:

-Hola, mamá.

-¡Oh, Nagisa! Necesito que vengas a casa ahora mismo. Te he comprado algo y tienes que probártelo. Además, se está haciendo muy tarde.

-Mamá, yo…

-Nagisa, ven a casa, por favor.

Responsable cerró los ojos, resignado, ante la imposición de aquella palabra. No tenía muchas más opciones.

-De acuerdo, mamá.

-Qué bien que lo entiendas, mi pequeño Nagisa, te veré pronto~

Colgó el teléfono, y Responsable se lo volvió a guardar. Se quedó quieto allí un momento en silencio, para después dar la espalda al edificio y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria, lejos de los amigos y compañeros de Nagisa, lejos del progreso que estaban haciendo, en dirección a la casa de Nagisa.

Era su responsabilidad, tenía que hacerlo.

Él tenía que hacerse pasar por Nagisa.

Era hora de ver a su querida madre.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Travieso sonrió pícaramente mientras veía a los otros regresar a la clase, algunos llamando a los otros grupos para informarles de las órdenes de Karasuma, y otros simplemente hablando de trivialidades. Nadie se dio cuenta de que a Terasaka hacía mucho tiempo que le faltaba la cartera.

-Nuestro pequeño secretito -dijo Travieso, mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios mirando detrás de él, como si hubiera una cámara oculta. Luego se dio prisa en alcanzar a los demás, con su bolsillo trasero bastante más abultado de lo que debería.

No podía esperar a que Terasaka se enterara, iba a ser épico.

* * *

 **Lista de personalidades que encontrar**

 **Responsable ✔**

 **Furioso  
**

 **Triste**

 **Travieso ✔**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso ✔ (Más o menos)**

 **Hambriento ✔**

 **Tímido**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso ✔**

 **Miedoso**

 **Aprensivo ✔**

 **Feliz**

 **Temerario**

 **Inocente ✔**

 **Maduro ✔**

 **Ingenuo**

 **Sereno**


	8. Hora de rendirse y morir

Media hora, eso era todo lo que quedaba para que el sol desapareciera y se hiciera completamente de noche. El primer día estaba llegando a su fin, y antes de terminarlo, quedaba una escena más por tener lugar: en el edificio de la clase E. Siguiendo las órdenes recibidas de Karasuma, Sugino había llamado al grupo de Isogai y al de Takebayashi, los dos únicos que aún seguían buscando por la ciudad, apremiándoles para que acudieran cuanto antes a lo alto de la montaña. Los de Isogai llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que el grupo de Karma, pero Sugaya y los suyos tardaron un poco más, debido a que fue casi imposible arrancar al peligris del agarre de Nervioso, quien por nada del mundo quería dejarlo marchar. Sugaya tuvo que prometerle mil veces que al día siguiente volvería y estaría todo el tiempo con él para que accediera a soltarle.

Y aún así Sugaya no dejó de mirar hacia atrás durante su camino hacia el instituto por si descubría a Nervioso siguiéndoles.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en la clase, ocupando cada uno su pupitre correspondiente (con la inexplicable ausencia de Responsable, que había afirmado varias veces que estaría allí), Karasuma se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a los chicos. Estaba tenso y alterado por lo que le había ocurrido a Irina, y seguía dudando acerca de si alertar a los chicos del peligro que podían correr. Quizá sólo serviría para asustarlos. Pero pronto desechó esa idea. Ellos eran valientes, fuertes y estaban unidos. No se amedrentarían fácilmente.

-Os quiero pedir que no os asustéis al escuchar lo que os voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo? -su tono era tranquilo y asertivo, como siempre, pero los alumnos le dirigieron miradas preocupadas. ¿Qué habría pasado? Según la lista de personalidades que tenía cada grupo, las más peligrosas o impredecibles seguían sueltas. A los miembros del grupo de Isogai se les vino enseguida a la cabeza Sereno y las advertencias que les había hecho Aprensivo acerca de él.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Hara, mordiéndose el labio-. Profesor Karasuma...

-Irina... quiero decir, la profesora Irina, está ingresada en el hospital -soltó el hombre, de una vez. Y en la clase se hizo el silencio, que fue roto tras varios minutos por la voz de Mimura.

-¿En... en el hospital? ¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó el chico, que se había puesto ligeramente pálido. Maehara tenía un presentimiento sobre aquello, y nunca había deseado tanto estar equivocado como en aquel momento. Tragó saliva y preguntó:

-¿Ha sido... obra de alguna de las personalidades de Nagisa?

Algunos alumnos ahogaron una exclamación de asombro. Karasuma ni negó ni asintió.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría poder deciros sí o no, pero hasta que Irina no despierte y nos cuente de su propia boca lo que le ha ocurrido, estamos a oscuras. Y dado su estado, no creo que eso pase antes de una semana. Por lo cual, sólo me queda advertiros de que en cualquier momento podríais correr peligro, así que permaneced en grupos, jamás os separéis de vuestros compañeros, y si os encontráis con algo... o alguien que os supere, llamadme inmediatamente, a mí o al pulpo. ¿De acuerdo?

El profesor observó atentamente las reacciones de los chicos ante su revelación. Vio caras serias, preocupadas y algunas asustadas. El ambiente en el edificio era de pesimismo y tensión.

-Sí, señor -respondió Kataoka, en voz baja. Karasuma deseó en aquel momento solucionar de un plumazo el problema y recuperar a la clase de chicos y chicas alegres con los que se había ido encariñando poco a poco.

-Entonces, marchaos a vuestras casas y descansad bien. Mañana proseguiremos la búsqueda -ordenó Karasuma-. Para vuestros padres, seguís viniendo a clase como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Los alumnos se fueron levantando, despidiéndose unos de otros y del profesor Karasuma. Sin embargo, hubo tres que no se movieron de sus lugares: Sugino, Karma y Kayano. Una vez el resto hubo salido, los tres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Karasuma. Parecían sincronizar sus movimientos, y los tres tenían la misma expresión seria.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el hombre. Los dos muchachos miraron a Kayano, y ella tomó la palabra:

-¿Cómo se encuentra Nagisa?

Estaba más que claro que le harían una pregunta por el estilo. Se mantenía informado en todo momento del estado de su alumno a través de Maduro, quien junto a Inocente, se encargaban de cuidar de Nagisa. Y las últimas noticias que había recibido de ellos no invitaban precisamente al optimismo.

-Sigue sin cambios. Parece dormido, pero no hay manera de despertarlo. Supongo que esa especie de... sueño inducido, por decirlo de alguna manera, le durará hasta que todas las facetas de su personalidad hayan vuelto a su interior. No os preocupéis, regresad a casa y reposad la mente, tenéis que estar frescos. Os mantendré informados de cualquier mejoría en el estado de Nagisa.

Con aquellas palabras despidió a los tres alumnos. Karasuma podía ver en sus rostros demasiadas emociones distintas, tantas que apenas podían disimularlas. Eran los tres que mejor se llevaban con Nagisa, sus amigos más cercanos. Imaginaba cómo debían sentirse. Seguramente de la misma manera que él se sentía con respecto a Irina.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Sugino, Karma y Kayano se separaron al pie de la montaña de la clase E. Ya era noche cerrada y estaban a punto de dar las nueve de la noche. Hora de regresar rápidamente a casa antes de meterse en problemas. Antes de irse cada uno por su lado, se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Los tres compartían la misma mirada, y el torbellino de emociones que se adivinaba tras ella. Fue Sugino quien rompió el silencio:

-Nagisa volverá con nosotros. Lo juro por mi nombre. Como que me llamo Tomohito Sugino que recuperaré a mi amigo y volverá a ser el de siempre.

Su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca y afectada, pero sus ojos centelleaban, llenos de decisión. Karma y Kayano asintieron. Ellos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Se dijeron adiós y cada uno emprendió la marcha hacia su hogar.

Sugino telefoneó a su familia asegurando que estaba bien, que no tardaría en llegar y que se había entretenido un poco con sus amigos. Tampoco estaba diciendo ninguna mentira. No estaba lejos de su casa, así que el muchacho echó a correr para llegar lo antes posible. Por primera vez desde que Nagisa había tenido aquel accidente (parecía que habían pasado meses desde entonces) estaba solo y podía pensar tranquilamente. Aunque aquello sólo le sirvió para sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Su mejor amigo, aquel con el que tenía el vínculo más estrecho, estaba postrado en una cama, en coma, mientras que sus muchos clones estaban campando a sus anchas por ahí. Y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, al igual que las dos veces anteriores en que estuvieron en peligro.

Rabia e impotencia eran los sentimientos que le devoraban a marchas forzadas, y la única manera que tenía de desahogarse era correr cada vez más rápido y llegar a su casa, meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir, a sabiendas de que no podría hacerlo.

Pero para Sugino aún había una sorpresa reservada aquella noche. Y le esperaba justo al salir del ascensor de su bloque de apartamentos, en el octavo piso.

El muchacho se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de no haber visto mal. Y no, no estaba viendo mal.

Justo al lado de la puerta de su casa, sentado en el suelo, con los brazos envolviendo sus rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en éstas, estaba Nagisa. O mejor dicho, una de sus personalidades. No se movió ni miró a Sugino cuando el joven se le acercó, y al aproximarse pudo ver y escuchar que el chico sentado allí temblaba y sollozaba suavemente.

Abrumado por la sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarse a una de las facetas de Nagisa en su propia casa, Sugino no reaccionó inmediatamente, sino que permaneció quieto y en silencio. La personalidad, fuese cual fuese, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia allí. Y eso le permitió pensar en cómo se las arreglaría para convencerle de que no saliera huyendo, ya que se esperaba que intentaría escapar. Con las personalidades no había que dar nada por sentado, eran muy imprevisibles.

Pero como no había nadie más allí con él, tendría que hacer lo posible para no asustarlo. Se agachó cuidadosamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, hasta que sus cabezas quedaron al mismo nivel. Los sollozos e hipidos de aquel Nagisa hacían que Sugino se sintiera mal, incómodo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Qué personalidad sería? Alargó el brazo con la intención de ponerle la mano en el hombro y tratar de reconfortarlo.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Karasuma terminó de escribir el informe diario que debía entregar a sus superiores. Siempre se quedaba el último en el edificio para hacerlo, y después regresaba a su casa. Aunque había una gran diferencia entre el día de ayer y hoy: su casa ya no estaba vacía. En su habitación tenía a un alumno inconsciente y además había varias personalidades allí instaladas. Su casa era grande y no habría problemas de espacio, tenía más habitaciones. Pero para alguien como él, acostumbrado a la soledad, le resultaba muy extraña aquella situación. Suspiró y cerró el ordenador portátil tras haber enviado el informe.

Lo de Nagisa era un secreto para todos, nadie más que él, los alumnos y el pulpo lo sabrían. De todas formas, nadie se creería una cosa así. Incluso para él mismo era como un sueño extraño del que no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto. ¿También era así para los alumnos?

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala de profesores, se detuvo en seco y, como impulsado por un resorte, se dio la vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en el pequeño armario de material que había en un rincón.

Había oído algo dentro de él. Una respiración.

En una centésima de segundo, Karasuma entró en modo alerta total. Caminó cautelosamente hacia el armario, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

-Te he oído respirar -digo, con su voz más autoritaria-. Sal de ahí ahora mismo.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero el armarito se estremeció visiblemente. Karasuma alargó el brazo, agarró la manija de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO ME MATE! -un chillido agudo resonó en el edificio vacío. El ocupante del armario se protegió la cabeza con los brazos mientras temblaba.

Un rápido vistazo le confirmó a Karasuma que se trataba de una de las personalidades de Nagisa. Llevaba un pijama de color verde oscuro, compuesto de una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones que le quedaban algo pequeños. En la espalda tenía un gigantesco parche con una T de color amarillo cosida en él. Iba descalzo.

-Tímido -murmuró el profesor-. Sal de ahí, no te voy a hacer nada.

-N-no quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí. No me gusta que me vean -dijo Tímido, con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas se le entendió.

Karasuma resopló, frustrado. Al parecer, aquel día todavía no terminaba. Maldita suerte.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

La personalidad no reaccionó ante el toque de Sugino, simplemente se quedó llorando. Sugino sabía que tendría que decirle algo si quería atraer su atención. Seguramente, había ido allí buscando precisamente eso. Si no, ¿a qué iba a presentarse justo en su casa? Aquello no era una simple coincidencia.

-Em... esto... -dijo, sintiéndose tonto. ¿Qué demonios podría decirle sin hacer el ridículo-. ¿Nagisa?

 _Bravo, Tomohito, bravo._

No obstante, aquello pareció funcionar. El peliazul levantó la cabeza, y Sugino pudo ver su cara. Tenía el pelo largo y descuidado, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin peinarse, y lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, y su expresión era de tristeza, angustia y desconsuelo. Nada más verla, Sugino notó un pinchazo de melancolía en el corazón, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante aquella imagen. El rostro que contemplaba era el de la aflicción más absoluta, como si no existiera la felicidad para aquel Nagisa. Enseguida adivinó de quién se trataba.

-Eres Triste, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -le preguntó, con voz amable, y mirándole directamente a los ojos. No quitó la mano de su hombro. Triste apartó la mirada.

-N-no lo sé... yo sólo... estaba andando por la calle, no sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer, y el primer lugar que se me ocurrió fue éste -sollozó el chico, tratando de limpiarse los ojos. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo-. L-lo siento. Me iré enseguida, no quiero darte problemas...

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sugino presionaba sobre su hombro y no le dejó. Sonrió.

-No, no voy a dejar que te vayas. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? Esta noche te quedarás en mi casa y mañana te llevaré con el profesor Karasuma. Estás de suerte, porque precisamente ahora vamos a cenar, vamos.

Tiró de él para levantarle, pese a la resistencia de la personalidad. Al levantarle, pudo ver que su conjunto de ropa negra estaba lleno de parches, remiendos y harapos, como si fuera un indigente. Sumado a su desastroso cabello, daba esa impresión. Uno de esos harapos tenía forma de T, y estaba medio descosido. Sugino suspiró.

-De hecho, creo que voy a tener que hacer un par de cosas más contigo antes de eso -le agarró firmemente del brazo, ignorando los sollozos y gemidos de Triste, y abrió la puerta de su casa con su llave-. ¡Ya estoy aquí!

El hermano menor de Sugino, Taichi, apareció corriendo desde el salón. Al ver a su hermano con Nagisa se le iluminó la cara, pero al contemplar las pintas que tenía, rápidamente perdió la sonrisa.

-¡Nagisa! -exclamó, tapándose la boca-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han echado de casa?

Sugino miró rápidamente a Triste, algo alarmado. ¿Se ofendería por eso? Esperaba que no, aunque no paraba de sollozar e hipar de vez en cuando. No parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que Taichi pudiera verle, quizá no le importaba ser el blanco de las miradas. Recordó la explicación que les había dado Travieso antes, y supuso que Triste prefería no ocultarse a la vista. Se preguntó por qué.

-Taichi, ahora no es el momento. Dile a mamá que Nagisa está aquí, anda.

El niño asintió, aún con la mosca detrás de la oreja, y regresó al salón.

-Sugino, por favor, no quiero... -suplicó Triste, limpiándose los ojos por enésima vez. Ya no lloraba con tanta intensidad, pero tenía la misma expresión angustiada en la cara. El moreno aflojó un poco el agarre, pero no le soltó. Estaba dispuesto a acoger a Triste en su casa. Si no podía ayudar a Nagisa, ayudaría a una de sus personalidades. Qué demonios, era Nagisa al que tenía al lado. ¿Cómo podría dejarle tirado?

-No puedes vagar por la calle así -le regañó Sugino-. ¿Por qué llevas puesta esa ropa llena de rotos? Ven conmigo, te prepararé un baño y te quedarás esta noche aquí. A medio camino entre la entrada y la habitación de Sugino, su madre les salió al paso, y al ver a Triste en aquel estado, puso cara de preocupada y enseguida le preguntó, al igual que Taichi, qué le había pasado. Sugino trató de ganar tiempo argumentando que antes que nada necesitaba un baño y ponerse cómodo, y que si se podía quedar aquella noche a cenar y dormir. Y obtuvo como respuesta un "sí" casi inmediato.

Un problema menos.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Karasuma tuvo que esperar casi una hora hasta que Tímido obedeció su orden y salió del armarito del material. Se tapaba la cara con las manos, sin revelar su rostro, y caminaba a pasito de caracol.

-No te va a ocurrir nada, ¿de acuerdo? -le repitió el profesor-. En mi casa sólo están algunas de las demás personalidades y el pulpo, no hay nadie a quien no hayas visto antes.

Tímido abrió un poco los dedos y asomó los ojos entre ellos, parpadeando.

-¿Y... y el original dónde está? -balbuceó.

-También en mi casa. Ven, te llevaré en mi coche, no tardaremos nada.

-¡No! No quiero salir, no quiero irme. M-me da miedo, todos los demás son muy malos conmigo. Malvado me pega cada vez que me ve y Travieso me hace bullying -Tímido hizo ademán de volver al armarito, pero el profesor le agarró de la mano.

-Te aseguro que no te pasará nada. Travieso está allí, bien vigilado, y aún no hemos encontrado a Malvado. Venga, vamos. Supongo que las personalidades también necesitáis descansar.

Tras casi un minuto de silencio, Tímido asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente detrás del profesor, quien no quiso forzar el paso para no asustarle. Lo llevó hasta su coche y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Lentamente, Tímido entró y se acomodó en el asiento, recostándose en él y cerrando los ojos. Karasuma se apresuró en ocupar su asiento y arrancó el vehículo.

-¿Quieres dormir? -le preguntó a Tímido, el cual entreabrió los ojos y asintió levemente-. Entonces duerme.

La personalidad murmuró un "gracias" y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Mientras el coche descendía por la montaña, Karasuma pudo escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Tímido. Lo miró durante un segundo, antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera. Seguramente, con todos los sitios a los que había ido, estaba muerto de cansancio. Otra personalidad más encontrada, una menos que quedaba. Al menos, el día había terminado bien.

Nada más llegar a su casa, cogió en brazos a Tímido y, tras comprobar que el resto de las personalidades se encontraban dormidas, incluso Nervioso (que yacía en el sofá, murmurando en sueños el nombre de Sugaya y cosas como que le dejaran en paz), lo dejó acostado en el mismo sofá, ya que había aún espacio suficiente para que estuviera cómodo. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde dormía Nagisa, el Nagisa original, junto a Inocente, el cual contra todo pronóstico, estaba despierto.

Sentado en la cabecera de la cama, acariciaba con una mano la cabeza del inconsciente Nagisa, mientras susurraba cosas cerca de su oído, como si le pudiera escuchar.

-Eh, Inocente -llamó Karasuma en voz baja. La personalidad alzó la cabeza y le saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Nagisa?

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Inocente como por arte de magia. Agachó la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Karasuma se puso tenso. Aquella reacción era lo último que se esperaba.

-Nagi... Nagi está muy mal. La fiebre le ha bajado, pero... está mal. Respira poco. Y está frío aquí -le señaló la frente del muchacho. Karasuma casi se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, poniendo su mano en aquella zona. La piel de Nagisa estaba muy tibia, y al tocarle las manos las sintió demasiado frías. En aquel apartamento, al haber mucha gente junta, hacía calor. Y en aquella pequeña habitación más aún. La única explicación era...

 _NO. No permitiré que ocurra eso._

Le tomó el pulso a Nagisa, y le alarmó descubrir que su ritmo cardíaco era demasiado irregular. Igual que su respiración. Un temblor involuntario le sacudió la mano.

-¿Desde cuándo está así? -preguntó con cierta brusquedad. Inocente se encogió, amedrentado por el tono, y respondió:

-Desde hace... desde hace un par de horas. Cuando me desperté intenté despertarle a él, pero...

Suficiente. Karasuma no necesitaba saber más. Le dio órdenes a Inocente de que si algo cambiaba en Nagisa, le avisara inmediatamente, y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Korosensei.

-Ven aquí ahora mismo, pulpo -fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Triste salió del baño con mucho mejor aspecto del que tenía cuando Sugino le encontró. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y ya no tenía los ojos tan rojos. No lloraba, pero su expresión permanecía inmutable. Cada vez que Sugino la veía, sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón, y tenía que controlarse para que Triste no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué, te encuentras algo mejor? -preguntó Tomohito. Se había puesto ya el pijama y estaba sentado en su cama. Su padre se había entretenido hablando por teléfono, así que la cena se retrasaría un poco-. Ya no pareces un marginado social.

Triste llevaba un chándal viejo de Sugino que le había prestado pese a las protestas de la personalidad. Mientras estuviera en su casa, se vestiría con ropa decente, ya le devolvería sus harapos al día siguiente. Aunque si de Sugino dependiera, se habría deshecho de aquel conjunto en cuanto Triste se lo hubo quitado.

-Muy gracioso -bufó la personalidad mientras caminaba hacia él y clavaba sus ojos en los de Sugino-. Escucha... no quiero ser desagradecido, pero esto... esto está mal. Yo no puedo estar cerca de la gente. Lo sé desde siempre, el original...

-Ya hemos hablado de esto -le cortó Sugino, mirándolo con severidad-. Eres mi amigo... o al menos una parte de él. Pero eres él, y ésta es mi última palabra. Te quedas en mi casa.

Triste suspiró, derrotado. Sugino lo miraba confuso. ¿Por qué esa resistencia a quedarse con él? ¿Estaría planeando escaparse? Ojalá no. Ahora tenía la responsabilidad de llevar a Triste a casa de su profesor, y confiaba en que la personalidad no decidiera escaparse de su casa por la noche, mientras todos dormían. Si era necesario, se quedaría vigilándolo aunque eso significara no dormir. Aunque Sugino no estaba nada seguro de ser capaz de quedarse despierto tantas horas.

-Como quieras, pero no esperes que resulte en una buena experiencia para ti -el tono de la personalidad era de tristeza y pesar, y empezaba a hacer mella en Sugino. Desde que había entrado por la puerta de su casa se había sentido... algo distinto. Estaba cansado, enfadado y con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer gran cosa para ayudar a Nagisa, salvo seguir trabajando con sus compañeros para encontrar a las personalidades. A todo eso, ahora se le sumaba un nuevo sentimiento.

Tristeza.

Estaba empezando a rememorar ciertas cosas que prefería dejar bien guardadas en su subconsciente, y que ahora empezaban a asaltarle el cerebro. Veía a Triste delante de él, con aquellos ojos sin alegría, y al mismo tiempo veía al entrenador del equipo de béisbol diciéndole que era un inútil y que cuanto antes se fuera de allí, mejor.

Sacudió furiosamente la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le acababa de ocurrir?

-Has visto algo, ¿verdad? Algo que preferirías no haber recordado -murmuró Triste. Sugino alzó la cabeza como impulsado por un resorte, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes saber...?

-¡Es mi habilidad! ¡Mi maldita habilidad! -gritó "Nagisa" con los ojos volviendo a llenársele de lágrimas y dándole la espalda a Sugino. Y justo en ese momento le pareció ver al Nagisa real tumbado en una cama, inconsciente, con la cara pálida como un muerto. Sugino se llevó las manos a la cara para descubrir que de sus propios ojos estaban empezando a brotar lágrimas.

-¿Q-qué habilidad...? -quiso saber. Aunque deseó no haber preguntado. Deseó haber tenido la boca cosida para no haber preguntado eso.

-¡Ya tendrías que saberlo! -los hombros de Triste empezaron a temblar incontroladamente por los sollozos-. ¡Cuando me acerco a alguien, le hago recordar cosas tristes! ¿Sabes ya por qué decía que no era buena idea que me metieras en tu casa? ¡No sólo te va a afectar a ti, sino también a tu familia!

Se dejó caer en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos, sin poder contener su ataque de llanto.

-Y para colmo, cuanto más triste estoy, más fuerte se vuelve mi habilidad...

No hacía falta decir eso para que Sugino lo supiera. El corazón le estaba doliendo, literalmente, mientras todos sus malos recuerdos acudían en masa y dominaban por completo su mente.

Y lo peor de todo era que Triste parecía saber qué era lo que estaba recordando Sugino. Eso fue lo que más rabia le dio al moreno.

-¿Lo entiendes ya? -le preguntó Triste, taladrándole con aquella mirada-. He podido ver todo lo que recuerdas, a pesar de que me hace sufrir mucho más que a ti. Como parte de Nagisa, soy consciente de todo lo que siente él. Y digamos que, respecto a ti, él se ha dado cuenta hace mucho.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Sugino se sentía indefenso, totalmente desarmado. Pero creía saber lo que quería decir Triste. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente.

-Nagisa es mucho más perspicaz de lo que todos creéis, Sugino. Se da cuenta de las cosas, aunque luego se haga el tonto -Triste seguía llorando, pero su voz ahora sonaba firme y segura.

-Sé por dónde vas, y no quiero escuchar más -barbotó el chico-. No tienes derecho a invadir mi intimidad.

-Ya te he dicho que es mi habilidad. ¡Y tú te has empeñado en tenerme cerca de ti, ahora afronta las consecuencias! Eso es lo mejor de ti, que siempre eres un libro abierto. Todo el mundo sabe qué esperar de ti, no eres bueno escondiendo tus sentimientos. Y menos cuando se trata del orig-

-¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Tomohito, tapándole furiosamente la boca. Por suerte, la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, su familia no escucharía su grito-. ¡Nagisa es mi mejor amigo y ya está!

El mayor miedo de Sugino era que se revelasen los sentimientos y emociones que ocultaba más profundamente en su interior. Según Triste, Nagisa se había dado cuenta de todo. De que, aunque se llenara la boca de la palabra "amigo" en realidad quería decir otra palabra muy distinta.

-¿Por qué nunca... me ha dicho nada... si ya lo sabía? -murmuró, con un hilo de voz. No se sentía con fuerzas.

-Creo que ya deberías saberlo -fue la respuesta de Triste, que se levantó lentamente del suelo-. Sugino, ya que tu familia sabe que estoy aquí, me quedaré a cenar. Pero después me marcharé. Supongo que has aprendido una lec-

Tomohito no le dejó terminar. Se abalanzó sobre él y le atrapó en un fortísimo abrazo. Un abrazo que le daba no tanto por compasión hacia Triste, sino más bien hacia sí mismo. Y aunque la presencia de la personalidad le hubiera hecho pasar el peor rato de su vida, no quería que se fuera.

-No, no te irás de aquí -las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, pero empezaba a calmarse poco a poco-. Nagisa... Nagisa está muy lejos ahora, pero tú estás aquí. Me da igual que seas Triste, me da igual que me provoques una depresión. No te dejaré ir... Nagisa.

Los ojos de la personalidad se abrieron al máximo, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que acababa de escuchar. Optó por hacer caso a sus instintos. Sus brazos se movieron solos y correspondió al abrazo de Sugino. Y contrariamente a lo que pensaba, se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

-Sugino... Sugino, tú... -dijo, con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué? -murmuró Tomohito.

-Supongo que sabes que yo no soy el original y...

-Eres Nagisa. Tú eres Nagisa. Me da igual que sólo seas su lado triste. Eres Nagisa. Quédate... quédate conmigo.

La personalidad dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Sugino no tenía la culpa de sentir lo que sentía, ni él de tener esa habilidad. Sufría mucho cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban, pero aquella vez, tenía que admitir que no había estado tan mal.

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron sobresaltar.

-¡Hermano, Nagisa, la cena ya está lista! -era Taichi. Su voz sirvió para romper el momento, y Sugino y Triste se separaron, limpiándose los ojos como podían. Sugino tenía la cabeza baja.

-Esto... esto de ahora... y lo que has visto... que nadie lo sepa, por favor -suplicó-. Absolutamente nadie.

-Descuida.

* * *

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

* * *

Responsable había conseguido quitarse el vestido que le había puesto su... bueno, la madre de Nagisa, que al parecer se había tragado por completo que él era su hijo y no una de las partes que lo componían. Quizá era mejor actor de lo que él mismo pensaba. Tras haber cenado, se había metido en su habitación y cerrado la puerta, recostándose después en la mullida cama. Poco después de hacerlo, sonó su móvil y vio en la pantalla que quien llamaba era Korosensei.

¿Habrá pasado algo? Ojalá no. Por un día ya han sido demasiadas cosas.

-¿Qué sucede, Korosensei? -preguntó, con la ansiedad impregnando su voz. La respuesta que le dio el pulpo casi hizo que se le cayera el aparato.

-Necesito que vengas a casa del profesor Karasuma. Se trata del Nagisa original. Y no son buenas noticias.

* * *

 **Lista de personalidades que encontrar**

 **Responsable ✔**

 **Furioso**

 **Triste ✔**

 **Travieso ✔**

 **Amoroso**

 **Odioso**

 **Envidioso**

 **Lujurioso ✔ (Más o menos)**

 **Hambriento ✔**

 **Tímido ✔**

 **Malvado**

 **Nervioso ✔**

 **Miedoso**

 **Aprensivo ✔**

 **Feliz**

 **Temerario**

 **Determinado**

 **Inocente ✔**

 **Maduro ✔**

 **Ingenuo**

 **Sereno**


End file.
